Pumpkin Eater
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Where fem!goddess!Percy gets betrayed by the one who she trusts the most and who is supposed to stay loyal to her: her husband. AKA Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater. (Fem!Percy x Apollo) (Not Lovey dovey, check the genre. Mostly comfort for Percy.) (Epilogue will be posted closer to the end of December 2018. Sorry for the delay)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: MY SPELL CHECKER DOESN'T REALIZE IT'S BEING USED BY AN AMERICAN! For those who don't know, there are slight spelling differences in English words depending if you're in North Ameria or not. I DID NOT SPELL THEM WRONG SO DON'T COMMENT ABOUT IT. Specific words would be apologize/apologise and realize/realise. I spelled them with a 'z' as per the American spelling.**

 **Also, italicized means thoughts or telepathy.**

 **You might also notice my time skips and line breaks aren't as fun as my other fics. This is because I didn't want to interrupt the feel of the fic. Those other fics with funnier breaks are funnier themselves overall. This takes on a more serious tone so my breaks reflect that. Anyway, let me know what you think of this!**

 **Present...**

Aphrodite paused in her walking. Something in her domain snapped. She sighed, another couple broken apart. She was ready to brush it off but took a closer look. _No! He wouldn't dare._ The love goddess narrowed her eyes in anger but took a deep breath as she thought of the goddess who just had her heart broken and domain violently damaged. She flashed away to help her friend.

 **Same time, different place...**

Hera suddenly stopped her talking. Making Zeus glance at her. There was a ripple in her domain. She otherwise wouldn't have noticed it but she kept a close eye on her friends' marriages. Since it wasn't a divorce the blip on her radar was small but it was the start to a change in their relationship. Her disappointment in the cheater faded slightly as she thought of the goddess married to him. She flashed out without another word to Zeus.

 **Six months previous...**

The young goddess, only two hundred years old, hummed as she walked in her garden. It had amazing and rare flowers and majestic fountains. One of which she balanced on the rim. Since she was a mortal turned immortal and since she hadn't been immortal for long she still viewed time as a mortal. Some other gods and goddesses did too. Demeter was closely related to the seasons so she was aware of years passing. Hermes had to make sure packages got to where they were going quickly. So he was more aware of time rather than feeling it pass. To other, older gods, a couple of years would be the blink of an eye if they didn't have active interest in the mortal world.

The day she turned into a goddess was one of the best days of her life. She was hailed as the goddess of time, as there has to be a deity of time and since Kronos had faded...

Added to that was goddess of trust and loyalty. Which could be seen as similar but you could trust someone but not be loyal and vice versa.

And since the Olympian Council had an even amount of people she was titled as Tiebreaker and acted as an advisor, usually for everything but they listened especially well when the topic involved mortals or their demigod children.

So, Percia Jackson, goddess of Time, Trust, and Loyalty, Tiebreaker and Advisor to the Olympian Council.

Coming out of her thoughts she became aware of a wavering in her loyalty domain. Usually there wasn't wavering, it would be snapped by betrayal or shifted to a loyalty to someone or something else. Prodding deeper to investigate the anomaly she explored the feeling. Even as a goddess she didn't like looking into others lives so she looked more into the emotions.

The person was thinking really hard of the bond they were about to break. That was what caused the waver. They hadn't actually acted but thought still mattered. She looked into the relationship a bit more and saw they were happy with their partner. She strengthened the bond to discourage any betrayal before turning her attention away.

According to the other relationship related goddesses there had been a drop in cheaters and divorces. The goddess of Trust and Loyalty had turned into the deciding factor of those who cheat. She'd whisper reminders of the person's happiness and sent pictures of the couple. She couldn't prevent everything though.

 **Same time, down in the mortal plane...**

He watched as the woman approached him. She was beautiful, with big hazel doe eyes and full red lips. Her sundress bared her shoulders and showed off amazing legs. And even with his wedding ring in full view she approached flirtatiously.

"Hello handsome." She purred in his ear. He sat at the bar, he had turned away after they had made eye contact. She pressed up against his back, arms sliding around his chest. "What's your name?" Her breath ghosted across his neck and he shivered. He briefly forgot his name as want spread through him. Suddenly a voice that sounded just like his wife whispered to him and he was reminded of the love they held.

"I'm married!" He blurted instead, he had to get her away from him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see your ring!" She stepped back hastily. She seemed genuinely regretful but there was something in her eyes. "Let's start over?" Her eyes darted away in embarrassment. "My name's Kate. You are?" She held out a hand.

"Fred." He shook her hand.

From then on they hung out as friends, flirty friends but nothing more. A night six months later though, changed their whole relationship.

He spent the last six months away from his wife and Kate was sinfully attractive and still held feelings for him since that first night. They sat in her apartment, drinking wine and watching movies. His gaze slid to her and he heard his wife's voice again and thought of their happy moments.

 _But what she doesn't know won't hurt her._

 _What of the guilt._ His wife's voice argued.

 _I think I'll be okay._

 _What of the love? Marriage?_

 _I do love her but Kate is here and her feelings aren't exactly one sided._

The temptation was too much, plus with Kate he forgot his troubles. So next time she turned to him he caught her in a kiss. She whispered doubts, what of his wife? He responded with another bruising kiss and snaking his hands under her shirt, caressing her stomach.

He laid awake with Kate in his arms. They had an amazing night. He was staying for another six months before business took him away. Maybe he'll visit.

All thoughts off his wife disappeared.

 **Present...**

Percy froze as something in her domain made her nauseous. Her father looked up at her when she had suddenly stopped talking.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Mentally sprinting through her domain to find the source she desperately hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She felt a weaker version of the same feeling when Zeus cheated on Hera again. But this was so much stronger and so much worse. She stopped when she found it. The person she was trying to talk out of cheating while conversing with her father had acted.

A sob escaped her throat when she realized it was her own _husband_! Apollo had cheated! And he was tempted earlier. She had talked him out of it the first time but it wasn't enough.

Poseidon looked alarmed as his daughter burst into tears for seemingly no reason. He wrapped her in a hug and ran his fingers through her hair. He looked up when two flashes caught his attention. He looked at the new arrivals with wide confused eyes. He then narrowed his eyes in anger as he realized what their presence meant.

Hera and Aphrodite walked forward and each put a hand on the crying girl's shoulders.

"C'mere." Hera said gently. Even if Poseidon could comfort his daughter it would better for her to be surrounded with other goddesses that understood.

Percy loved her father, she really did but Hera understood. Once she heard the gentle command she lunged for the queen.

Poseidon left quietly while fuming in anger. He couldn't do anything to Apollo as the sun god's punishment dictates that absolutely all interaction was banned. He was considered a mortal, you were only allowed to interact with him if it fell under your domain. _Well_ , Poseidon thought, _if there happened to be a storm when he was at sea then I couldn't be blamed._ He scowled at the god who broke his daughter's heart, swearing revenge.

Meanwhile Hera and Aphrodite stayed with Percy. The young goddess had a hand clutched to her heart, her shirt tight in her hold. It hurt more than a broken heart. It hit her very domain. Apollo had not stayed loyal, had not waited for his punishment to be over. She spent the next few hours between sobbing her heart out, eating ice cream and screaming as the pain grew and shrunk with his activities. Hera and Aphrodite stayed with her the entire time. Artemis popped in to see where her friend was at when she didn't show for dinner. Aphrodite left Percy in Hera's capable hands when she went outside to tell Artemis what happened. Artemis had left for a minute to let her hunters know that she'd be unavailable for a while before coming back.

A couple days passed but no one outside of Percy's palace knew what happened.

 _Council meeting._ Zeus telepathically informed them. Percy sighed as she sat up, Hera standing from her place as a pillow. Percy wiped a few stray tears and rubbed her face. Looking to a mirror she sighed at her appearance. Aphrodite approached her and the goddess of Time glanced at her in the reflection. The love goddess put a hand to her friend's shoulder and Percy looked presentable. Her red eyes and tear tracks disappeared. Her hair was comb and braided over her shoulder and her clothes changed from her rumpled sweatpants and t-shirt to a lovely blue dress that had gold sparkles over the skirt which went down to her ankles in the back and knees in front.

Overall she looked put together and not at all heart broken. She tried her best to school her features. She knew she wouldn't pass for okay put she could pass it off as a bad day. Nodding her thanks the four goddesses flashed away to the throne room.

"It has been six months to the day since Apollo has been punished to be a mortal for a year." Zeus started once everyone, sans Apollo, was there. Percy got a concerned look from her father, she subtly shook her head before glancing to Aphrodite and back. Her father understood, she wan't okay but she looked it because of the love goddess, and left it at that. "This meeting is to decide whether Apollo has been punished enough or shall continue." Apollo had been punished for cursing one mortal and killing three more. Apollo never gave them a chance to redeem themselves. He had already been on a short fuse for plenty of reasons. He smited them, no one would had done anything a few centuries earlier but that was before Percy. She made them change for the better. His wife was furious at him. She brought it to the Council and pushed for punishment. The result? He was forced to live as a mortal, at the hands of the gods. He no longer had the power he once had. He was at the mercy of the Fates and other gods, they held more influence now.

"He's been doing well. I think he should return." Hermes voted for his brother's return.

"We shouldn't go easy on him! He should continue and know that he can't get away with things." Athena protested.

One by one the gods voted until she was left. It was true that without Apollo the number was uneven but she had stepped up to fill her husband's council position. No throne could be left empty for long, let alone a year. Her vote was important, as his wife she held more power in this decision.

 _I could get him here, chew him out. Embarrass him, shame him...but,_ she bit her lip in thought, _I could give myself more time. Collect myself. And give him a chance to tell me himself and apologize._

"Let him stay." She said. "What he did was unacceptable. Mortals are precious to me, I protect them. I'm not letting him off easily." The others who knew what Apollo did were surprised she didn't mention the betrayal. It must have been too new.

"It is decided then, Apollo will stay as a mortal for another six months. Dismissed." Percy quickly flashed away, the other who new following her.

"Why didn't you expose him?" Poseidon asked.

"I need time. I need to be able to face this without breaking into tears." Even as she talked her eyes watered and voice wavered. Aphrodite hugged her and changed her clothes to new sweatpants and top. "Don't tell anyone." She pleaded. They agreed and she fell asleep exhausted.

 **Six months later...**

Apollo was to come back today. Even though she no longer sobbed at the thought of what he did her stomach still tightened and her heart ached. The broken piece of her domain throbbed and stung painfully. As long as she was married to him it would hurt worse.

Her friends and father gathered in her palace before the meeting to welcome Apollo back. Percy braided her hair before addressing the gathered Olympians. "I'm going to give him a chance." The others burst into aggressive disagreement. "A chance to tell me what he did. If he doesn't then I'll confront him."

"When will the cut off be?" Artemis asked.

"A couple of years is pretty fast for you right?" At the nods she continued. "Ten years?" They scowled but agreed that it was a decent time frame.

Apollo's return was pretty anticlimactic. He was retrieved by Hermes and they appeared before the Council. Percy ceremoniously stepped down from her throne where it turned back into Apollo's.

The Council couldn't help but think that Apollo was acting strangely. His smile was a tad nervous and his eyes darted to his wife and away again.

"Is there anything you'd like to say son?" Zeus asked. Apollo felt his heartbeat quicken.

 _They couldn't know, right? They don't. I'm safe._ "I'm happy to be back.. Apollo flashed a smile before Zeus dismissed them. "Percy!" He called to his wife as she turned to leave. He caught the tensing of her shoulders before Artemis whispered to her. Percy nodded before turning and smiling.

"Apollo." She greeted, kissing him lightly. "I'm sorry but I can't stay." Apollo searched her eyes, she was upset. Probably about having to leave but he knew she had important work.

"It's okay. When will you be back?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "Tomorrow evening or the morning after." Apollo nodded and kissed her good bye.

"I'll see you then." He promised.

"I love you." Hurt flashed in her eyes too quick for him to address it. Apollo smiled and kissed her again. She waited a beat before leaving his arms. She left with Artemis.

"He didn't say it back." Artemis's heart broke at the mournful teary eyed look her friend turned on her. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"I'm sure he does. Maybe he didn't want to say it until he told you. Maybe he's waiting to tell you in private so you can talk it out." Artemis gathered her in a hug.

 **He never did.**

Ten years passed quickly enough but Percy held on in the hopes that he'd tell her. She pushed one and procrastinated another. Twelve years passed and the pair grew distant. In public they were the same couple, maybe a little quieter and less honeymoonish. In private they were less passionate. Less open affection.

Apollo wrote it off as depression and tried to cheer her up. He thought she was mourning the child they had lost before she became a goddess. He didn't push when she turned down his advances. Instead he'd cuddle up with her while she cried. She never explicitly said that was the problem but in her sleep she'd murmur about 'the child' and 'why was it lost'.

Percy knew the truth. She knew how Apollo saw it. She knew he had no idea why she'd burst into tears. She had been sad about the lost child. She had been born with one working ovary and as her sucky luck would have it; miscarriage scarred her opposite fallopian tube. As her luck would also have it; this all happened while she was still a demigoddess and when she became a goddess any damage was irreversible.

She grew distant from Apollo while he tried to soldier on and save their marriage. She cried about his infidelity even as he held her. She squeezed an extra two years in order to be with the one she loved. But she knew it would come crashing down soon. Tomorrow was the monthly Claiming. Any demigod turning twelve would be claimed as per her request after the Second Titan War. It took place every first of the month and any demigod coming of age during that month would be claimed. Apollo's child would be twelve. He would have to claim her. His betrayal would be laid out for everyone to see. Well, everyone at the meeting...until people met his daughter and drew conclusions on their own.

She laid on her right side, facing away from her husband. He spooned her, his left arm loosely draped over her and his right acting as her pillow. She stayed awake, thinking of the meeting the following day. _Will he claim her then try to apologize? Or try to tell me then claim her. Will he break the oath of claiming all children at the age of twelve or before? Leave her feeling unwanted? She'd join the Hunt then, most unwanted demigoddesses do, even if there's only been a few. How do I act? Should I force him to claim her? Should I do nothing? I should call him out. It's been long enough._

Nerves forced her heart beat to quicken and her god of healing husband felt the anomaly.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" His sleep ladened voice asked from behind her.

"Fine." She took a purposefully shaky breath. He may be the god of truth but sleepy and without a face to analyze he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "Just a nightmare." And with a mental jolt she realized that it may have not been as big of a lie as she thought. Tomorrow her nightmare would come to life.

His response was to kiss below her ear and pull her closer. She used to feel safe in his arms after a nightmare or when she went through the loss of a few mortal friends, the loss of her mom hit her real hard but it was Apollo that helped her. Now she just felt repulsed and nauseous. He acted normal, like he hadn't broken her heart. If her domains weren't what they were and Hera and Aphrodite didn't tell her and that daughter didn't exist...she would have never have know he cheated. He could have gotten away with it, he thought he could. He thought he was in the clear...but he must have known of his daughter. What was he going to do?

She eventually dropped off into sleep but woke early. Usually Apollo rose with the sun but the sky was still dark out. She couldn't stay in bed with him any longer, instead she sat up without waking him. Sitting on the edge of the bed she turned to study his face which was turned to her. She couldn't believe him. She couldn't belive herself. She held on, tried to ignore it. But the damage was too great. The betrayal of loyalty and then breaking the trust between them by lying to her and keeping it a secret. Two of her domains right there. Sighing, she stood up and wandered to the kitchen in their, soon to be his, palace. She had her own place but they were married so they lived together. Instead of building a joint palace and having him move they had decided that as a new goddess it was easier to just move in with Apollo. They still built her, her own palace as a work place or when they needed alone time (which had been rare). She made hot chocolate as it always made her feel better. She didn't feel like cooking so instead she turned on the TV and watched the mortal news before switching to the godly one. At the bottom was the reminder of the Claiming. Council members were required to attend and anyone who had children must be present. Everyone else was free to come if they wished but it wasn't required. Percy often went to adopt kids who had horrible mortal mothers (only if they wanted her to).

"Hey honey." Apollo greeted as he stretched. He kissed her head as he passed, heading to the kitchen. Since her mortal tendencies had been so strong when they first married Apollo had also picked up a few things. He had fallen in love with coffee and liked to have mortal food every once and a while. He made coffee before sitting by her. He watched the screen and Percy watched him from the corner of her eye. His eyes widened in brief surprise before he schooled it. "The Claiming is today?" He aimed for casual.

"I can't believe you forget every month." She found it easier to banter with him as she knew it was the last day with him. Her comment held a little more bite than usual though. He wrote it off as her usual morning grumpiness. "I'm going to shower." She set her mug down before almost stomping out of the room.

They didn't talk much as they got ready and soon they were in the Throne room. The number of immortals there was pretty average. Fifteen demigods were to be claimed so their parent was there. Then there were the immortals who wanted to bless demigods and finally the fourteen Olympians and Percy.

They were called up by birthday. The last person called was born on the twenty sixth.

"Jessica Barnes, step forward." Zeus commanded. She did so and stopped in front of the Council. She bowed before standing again. Percy took this moment to study her. She had blonde hair from Apollo and darker blue eyes, curtesy of her mother. Her hair was braided to make a crown of sorts, the rest left down. A camp necklace with two beads hung from her neck. She wore the Camp shirt, different from Percy's day, and skinny jeans. Combat boots adorned her feet. A delicate gold bracelet hung from her wrist, magic was in it so Percy assumed Apollo gave it to her. A dagger could be seen peeking out of her boot. Overall she was pretty and dangerous.

"I am Jessica Barnes and I am the daughter of..." She stated as was customary. The parent of the child would then fill in their name and then do their part. There were a couple beats of silence before concerned murmurs broke out.

Jessica looked up at the fifteen major beings hoping they had answers. She held back tears the longer the silence grew. Was she unwanted? Unloved? Did her father not want her after all? Even with the bow turn bracelet he gifted her with when she first made it to camp? She met their eyes one by one and they each turned away until she reached Lady Percia. The goddess held her gaze, seemingly reading her.

 _She's not my parent. So why is she looking at me like that? I have a mom, no matter how mediocre she turned out to be._

More tears pooled in her eyes as she dropped her gaze. Her shoulders shook as she tried her hardest to hold in sobs. Only a handful of children were never claimed in the past. For one reason or another the parent thought it best to leave their child unclaimed. Usually that reason was because the parent themselves were hated and they didn't want that for their child.

An angry growl made her head snap up. Lady Percia's teeth were bared as she glared at the floor. Everyone else turned towards the angry goddess.

"Just claim her already!" Her hands tightened into fists in the skirt of her dress. Still no one stepped forward. But Jessica held hope. At least someone knew her father!

"Who is it?" Zeus prodded.

"Oh, no. I'm not telling. He's going to do it himself. He's in this room." There was another beat of silence until there was movement opposite of Lady Percia. Apollo stood and shrunk to mortal height.

"...Apollo, and I claim you as my own." He whispered sadly.

In a flash Lady Percia now stood in front of her, Apollo, her father, on the ground holding his jaw.

Around the room people gasped as the pieces clicked.

Apollo's daughter...? _There hasn't been a child of Apollo since the last one died and he married Lady Percia. I had a mortal mother and Lady Percia is mad. I'm not a goddess, I'm the result of an affair! He cheated on her!_

Jessica was conflicted. Lady Percia was her favorite goddess. Her domains involved loyalty and trust. How did she feel when she found out about Apollo's infidelity? He obviously hadn't told her otherwise he wouldn't have been so hesitant to claim Jessica. Jessica was angry at Apollo but yet...he was her father.

 _That makes Lady Percia my step-mother. Will she hate me like Lady Hera with Zeus's demigod children. Like Lady Amphitrite?_

"I'm sorry. Just let me explain!" Her father begged from the ground.

"Explain what!?" Lady Percia spat. "That you cheated on me after you swore on the Styx you never would? That even after Jessica was conceived you kept dating Kate?" Jessica jumped at the sound of her mother's name. _Is she going to go after my mom?!_ "That you never had the decency to tell me yourself? What could you possibly want to explain!?" He laid there silently, eyes downcast.

"How-how did you..." He whispered, almost too quiet for Jessica to hear.

"HOW DID I KNOW?" She screamed. "I'M THE GODDESS OF TRUST AND LOYALTY." He paled drastically. "I knew the moment it happened. I even prevented it six months prior." Her voice dropped to a menacing whisper. "Hera knew and Aphrodite knew the moment it happened. They helped me as my domains were violently broken. It caused me physical pain." She spat.

Jessica took a few steps back and bumped into Chiron who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The other holding her left hand.

"We told Artemis and my father was there when it happened." She shook with her anger, trying to restrain it.

Apollo looked at a loss for words. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know-"

"What came over you?" Hera finished with a sneer. Apollo flinched.

Jessica understood the goddess's anger. In the books she read Lady Percia and Lord Apollo had been madly in love. They swore to always love each other and never stray. They married and Percia the demigod turned into Percia the goddess. She took over the Time domain as Kronos had faded but she still had time until she was fully a goddess, as turning a mortal took years. Thus she was able to act as a demigod during the fight against Gaia. A couple years after that War she became a full goddess and moved to Olympus.

Jessica turned her attention to the couple. Apollo still sat on the ground where he had initially landed after getting punched. Lady Percia seemed to be holding back tears while Artemis put a hand on her shoulder. Lady Percia took a deep breath before turning towards her. Jessica froze in fear. She had no idea how Lady Percia would react to her. She was the first demigod child of Apollo since their marriage. This has never happened before. Chiron squeezed her hand gently before stepping away as the time goddess approached. Jessica stayed frozen in fear before she pretty much literally fell into a bow. She went to one knee, head down, and right hand over heart.

"Lady Percia." She addressed formally. _Give her no more fuel to be angry at you._

"Rise child." Just the tone she used made Jessica look up in surprise. She didn't seem angry at all. Just sad. When Jessica stayed kneeling Lady Percia offered her hand. Hand shaking, Jessica accepted it and stood up. The goddess sighed. "I do not hold any ill will towards you." Jessica flinched minutely when her hand came up to cup her cheek. Lady Percia dropped her hand quickly. "It is not your fault who your father is. No trouble will come to you on behalf of me. I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbled. "On that note, your life will be hard. When you introduce yourself as Apollo's daughter they will know instantly of what he has done. They will pay no mind to whether you are at any fault. They will direct their anger at you because it is dangerous to do so towards an Olympian. The broken Oath on the Styx...the punishment will fall on you as the one my father broke did on me." Jessica saw Lord Poseidon flinch from the corner of her eye. "I do not wish to make your life harder as some did to me." Amphitrite twitched in her guest throne.

"Take her as your own then. Please!" Apollo had finally stood up.

"You dare ask me to claim a child of yours from another woman!?" She turned back to him, hand straying to the clip in her hair.

"Not for me! For her! As your daughter people won't ask her real parentage. They know if a demigod is claimed by you that it means they'd rather leave their real godly parent unknown or they don't know. Please." His voice broke.

"The people here already know." Lady Percia stated emotionlessly.

A nervous looking son of Athena stepped forward. "You're the goddess of Time, Lady Percia." He gulped at Percy's scowl but kept going, knowing it wasn't aimed at him but the sun god. "I know other gods could cover or lock memories away but...couldn't you reverse time on our memories? So technically we never knew in the first place?" Jessica felt a swell of affection for her long time friend, Andrew.

"Everyone consents? Only the Council and Jessica will remember." Percy looked at everyone and when no one protested, closed her eyes. There was a brief flash of gold before it faded. Jessica blinked as everyone suddenly shifted, Lady Percia was replicating where everyone was. After a slight mental nudge she realized what she had to do.

"I am Jessica Barnes and I am the daughter of..." She repeated the customary line. She looked around, Apollo had his jaw clenched and was blinking rapidly. Watching him made it a little easier to make tears come to hers as well, she always had been a sympathetic crier. She needed to act like she didn't know, how she acted the first time around.

"I am sorry Jessica Barnes. Your godly parent wishes to remain unknown at this time." Zeus addressed.

In unison, Percy, Artemis, and Hermes rose. They stood in front of her. Jessica glanced at Lady Percia in confusion. In the corner of her eye Jessica saw the movements of everyone slow down.

 _Since, technically, you are not twelve yet, in normal circumstances the godly parent has the child's birthday as the absolute deadline to claim them. And since we are playing by what they know and perceive we have to wait until your birthday._

Time sped up again. "Jessica, as a female demigod you have three options. If you are not claimed by your birthday you have the option to join my Hunt." Artemis explained.

"Or I adopt you as my own." Hermes added.

"Or I stand in as your godly parent." Percy finished.

"Just know, that if there is no symbol above your head by the end of your birthday. That you still have someone to claim you. You don't have to choose now. But think about it." Artemis said gently.

The reason why claiming was such a big deal, besides avoiding demigods that felt like Luke did, was because the gods found a trend. Their claimed children were stronger than their unclaimed children. Talents were revealed after claiming and claimed children had a higher tolerance to Nectar and Ambrosia.

Now, it's ideal to have your parent claim you, demigod powers are at their maximum. But if any god claims you and you consent, you get a similar boost. Even though Apollo had technically claimed her earlier it seemed like Lady Percia had somehow reversed that too.

Jessica nodded before stepping back to the group. Zeus concluded the ceremony. Jessica glanced over at Andrew after he nudged her arm. She expected him to try to cheer her up, because from his view she doesn't know her parent. What she got was a surprise.

"She let me remember." He whispered in her ear. Jessica's eyes went wide before glancing over at Lady Percia...well, actually now it was Lady Dia*. The Roman Claiming was after theirs.

Lady Dia smiled at her before turning to mingle with Neptune (Poseidon). Mercury (Hermes) at already left to gather the Roman demigods and flash them to Olympus.

"I'm glad she did." Jessica smiled.

Back at camp the whispers and pointing wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Jessica dealt with the pity some fellow campers threw her way, waiting for her birthday to finally come.

Jessica spent the last few hours of her birthday sitting in bed and staring at the ceiling. She stayed in the 'Unclaimed Cabin', something Lady Percia demanded in order to give everyone some breathing room in Hermes Cabin. Sighing quietly Jessica slid off her bed, she luckily had the bottom bunk, and slid out the door.

Jessica sat on the porch of the cabin, a little to the side of the door. She thought over the mess that were her parents. She didn't have a wonderful childhood, her mother had turned to alcohol, Jessica found out one night that it was because, 'That lying, good for nothing, rotten piece of garbage.' Even drunk her mother cared enough not to swear in front of her six year old daughter. 'He left and never came back after you were born.' Her mother had snarled, six year old Jessica realized that her mother seemed to forget she existed. Alcohol split her mother into two different people. Drunk Kate ranted about how her father never came back. How he dropped a bombshell and hightailed it out of there. (Jessica later realizing that the bombshell was him being a greek god.) Sober Kate was a one eighty and told stories of the dates he took her on with a fond smile. (A sour taste was left in her mouth as she realized Apollo continued to date and thus cheat multiple times on Percy.) Jessica had to deal with the stress of dealing with two very different versions of her mom and try to figure out how she felt a out this man that was supposed to be her dad. Staring up at The Huntress, Jessica added the new information, trying to process it like she'd done for the past month. She hated her father but it was hard now that she saw how genuinely sorry he was. On the other hand she felt like he saw her as a mistake even as he tried to tell her otherwise.

"Jessica." A voice said, the owner sitting beside her.

Staring ahead, Jessica clenched her jaw, emotions raw and swirling. "Apollo." She muttered in return.

 **AN: Don't hate me too much? There will be more, the next chap will pick up from where I left off. Apollo and Jessica will talk, later Percy will claim Jessica and later they'll deal with Apollo and Percy's pretty much shattered marriage.**

 **So, sorry (kinda)not sorry about that little cliffhanger.**

 ***Dia comes from the Greek word for 'piercing' (got it from google translate sooooo...)**

 **I decided that the Romans would respect Percy's Greek roots and thus take her name from a greek word. Percia means 'piercing the valley' which, okay, didn't know that when I chose it but let's roll with it. I was tossing around the idea that Percy keeps her name like Apollo does but ended up deciding to give her a different name.**

 **So do you like my portrayal of fem!Percy? Like her domains? I know a lot of people add Loyalty but then they don't elaborate further or totally forget it later. This fic kinda forces it forward as a main thing and then I ended up pushing Time into the background. Basically I did the opposite focus than usual.**

 **The stuff about the fallopian tube is true. A miscarriage can cause enough scarring to block the way of any eggs. I added that part about the lost child because I needed to add more...reasons(?) for Apollo to cheat. He lost a child and now there's no way to have a biological child with his wife.**

 **Feel free to ask any questions because quite frankly? This is one of the longest continuous fics to date. (Meaning not a bunch of one shots.) And I might have contradicted myself. Let me know if I did?**

 **Drop me a line :)**

 **~Dawnmoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day of the Claiming, one month earlier...**

Apollo sat with a pain in his chest as he watched his daughter walk away. Shifting into his minutely different Roman form he sighed heavily and tried to ignore the glares sent his way. While glad his daughter wouldn't have an extra burden just for existing, he was sad he couldn't love her openly. During the Roman Claiming he left his thoughts drift.

 _I'm such an idiot. I threw away Percy for what? Why? I was bitter over the punishment, she pushed for it. But...that's not a good reason. It's stupid. We couldn't try for another child but...we could've always adopted. I have a daughter now but not with Percy._ He dared a look up at Dia. _She hates me. Makes sense, I wasn't loyal and I broke her trust by not telling her. I should have, why didn't I think of her domains. If I had told her right away would there have been a chance at staying together?_ He averted his eyes as Dia glared at him. When in her Greek form she was scary when she wanted to be. But in her militaristic Roman form she was downright terrifying. Her clothes were similar to that of her Greek counterpart, that is, mostly mortal clothes. Her armor, however, changed from bronze to gold. Her hair gained gold streaks throughout and she used more weapons, mostly of the stabbing variety. Her title as goddes of loyalty was more revered in Rome whereas the Greek saw more of the time aspect. She was often depicted with Athena as a military leader since she led the demigods through two wars. Apollo avoided eye contact for the rest of the Claiming as Dia kept her weapons in weapon form and rarely concealed them. The hair clip/sword, took a couple of extra seconds to get ready so Apollo knew he could flash away.

The Claiming ended quickly, or at least seemed to, and the gods were dismissed. Many stayed behind to talk to their kids, others flashed away to meet with their Greek children. They weren't keeping them apart but the Claiming went smoother when they were all in one form during the entire thing.

Apollo slipped out the door after Dia, still keeping his head down from the glare Neptune sent his way. She walked a ways away before turning back into Percy, she walked slowly towards the palaces.

"Percy!" Apollo called. He shrunk back at the glare she threw over her shoulder...he takes it back, both of her forms were terrifying.

"What?" Her sharp tone made him flinch. She was definitely angry but hurt was right below the surface.

"Can't we talk?"

She paused in her walking. Her voice was controlled with barely any inflection. "Pray tell, Apollo, what do you wish to talk about?" His throat closed as he stared at the back of her head. "I know, how about your infidelity? No, how about the Oath you swore to me? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She spun around, her normally sea green eyes a blazing gold. Tears made her eyes shiny but none fell.

"I did-I do-" Apollo stuttered in the face of her wrath.

"THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON ME!" She flashed away. Time, Apollo noticed, started again and he realized that no one would have heard that. Grateful that it was still secret and then immediately banished the thought. People should know so they could punish him, but he couldn't do that to Jessica. His thoughts swirled as he thought of what he did. How he threw their love on the ground and stomped all over it. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You okay? You've been staring at that spot of ground for a good ten minutes or so." Apollo looked up into the face of his half-brother, Hermes.

"I messed up so bad."

"Yeah, yeah you did." Hermes hand slid off his shoulder.

"Thanks." Apollo scoffed.

"Do you want me to tell you it's all right, then?! You screwed up big time. I can't believe you hurt her like that. Were you planning on keeping it a secret? Just leave your daughter feeling unwanted?"

"I was going to tell her..."

"When? You had twelve years. She knew when it happened and still gave you time to tell her. If you would have told her what had happened, oh mighty god of **_truth_** , then you still might have a relationship to salvage." Apollo winced at the title. Hermes sighed. "Go find someone to talk to about this. Being me or someone else. You're hurting too." Hermes turned and walked away, shoulders slumped as he thought of the trouble between his friends.

 _I need to talk to Percy about this. How I can get her back. How do I do that when she won't even talk to me?_

Too afraid to enter their...his palace again he took to the streets of New York. Rather, the alleyways. He walked around aimlessly, bumping into the occasional person when he ventured to the actual streets. He eventually ended up at a library. In the following years of being a goddess they had incorporated Percy into the myths the mortals read. They made it seem that she was a secretive goddess so that it wasn't too odd when artifacts about her just started showing up in Greece. Since the mortals started learning about her even they fell in love with her. They incorporated her into their architecture, this library obviously had an Athena centric theme, most did. But at the top there was different goddess statue standing. Percy's statue gazed across the people under her, her eyes shown with a protectiveness that made the mortals unconsciously relax. She protected the mortals and was the unofficial goddess of mortals, unofficial because, well, that's not an actual domain. Her statue stood beside a clock that merrily showed the time, faithful Blackjack on the other side, one wing draped over the top. Apollo looked away as it seemed even her statue looked angry at him. His feet took him to the bar he was at when he met Kate. He remembered how he was able to refuse her, _but I wasn't strong enough myself, Percy stopped me and not even realizing it was me_. He wandered around and found himself staring dejectedly at Kate's apartment building.

 _I need to talk to someone, Hermes was right. But who?_ His eyes wandered as he looked at the people passing by, finally resting on a bus stop and the people around it. A happy shriek drew his attention to a little boy who was being tickled by, who Apollo assumed was, his teenage sister. The teen picked up the nine year old and carried him over to an older lady. **_Mom_**. Apollo mouthed in time to the teen's word. Flashing away quickly the tall buildings turned to ancient trees, the wind created by a passing car, replaced by the breeze of the ocean. He paused to soak up the view of his birthplace.

"Apollo?" He turned around to the voice and smiled when he saw his mother standing there. Her long dark honey brown hair was pulled back and trailed down her back. She still preferred clothing from ancient Greece. Her chiton waved gently in the breeze.

The longer he stared at her the more worried she looked. She looked startled as a sob tore through his throat but she opened her arms. Apollo's age went lower, from his late twenties to seventeen, as he was engulfed in his mother's arms.

"I m-messed up and I c-can't fix it." His tears landed on her shoulder and she held him tighter.

"What happened?" She asked into his hair.

"I lost Percy. I did something stupid and lost her." His breath heaved at the last word.

"Percy? She's a kind woman, I'm sure she'll forgive you." He shook his head frantically. Willing his mother to understand without words. He wasn't that lucky. "Why don't you think so?"

"She already knows and she's furious. She has every right to be." More sobs escaped as Leto rubbed her hand up and down his spine. After a few minutes Apollo explained. "I cheated on her." He buried his face further, not wanting to see the disappointment in his mother's eyes.

"Oh, honey. Why in the world would you do that?" He didn't answer. "You want her back don't you?" He nodded. "That might be impossible, I'm sorry to say. It depends on how she found out." Apollo flashed back to her angry yelling. He thought back to how he had the chance to tell her and blew it. If he had just told her he could have probably had a relationship with his own daughter. Leto gently pushed back her son to look him in the eye, her hands on his shoulders.

"She knew exactly when it happened." He hiccuped and sniffled. "She felt it in her domains." Leto's eyes widened. "I had a chance though. She gave me time to tell her myself but I thought I could get away with it! I thought that she would never have to know. I-I'm such an idiot."

"What you did was stupid." Apollo tried to pull back but Leto tightened her grip. "But I think, that in time, she'll forgive you."

"I had a child. A demigod child." He stared at the ground.

"Oh Apollo." Leto pulled him back into a hug.

Leto didn't know what had been running through her son's head when he cheated. She couldn't fathom why he would throw away such a wonderful woman as Percy. She was furious at his stupidity but knew that he was so regretful. He needed someone in his corner, someone to listen to him and help him without accusing him. But, she didn't know how to help. Percy had every right to not forgive Apollo, especially with her domains being what they were. Leto flashed them away to her home and she sat them down on the couch.

"What do I do?" He whispered brokenly.

"I don't know darling." Leto breathed out even as she tightened her hold. "But we can try to figure something out." Without knowing the complete story Leto tried her best to help her son.

 **A month later/Present day...**

Apollo stayed on the island of Delos. Occasionally leaving to try to get Percy to talk to him. She'd ignore him or someone else would come and claim that something needed Percy's immediate attention. He'd spent maybe a total of five minutes in her presence in the last month. Even less actually talking to her. He almost felt bad because every time she saw him, her shoulders tensed and her gaze turned hurt and angry.

The day he was dreading came: Jessica's birthday. After today passed he officially forfeited his right to claim his own daughter. He bid farewell to his mother before heading off to the Camp. He wanted to talk to Jessica before the end of her birthday. He appeared on the porch of the Unclaimed Cabin, a homey but still somehow impersonal building as no one stayed long, so very different than the one he just left. He was surprised to see Jessica sitting on the porch.

"Jessica." He greeted as he sat beside her.

"Apollo." It was obvious she wasn't happy to see him.

"I-I just wanted to stop by and say Happy Birthday-"

"Well you said it. Good Bye."

Apollo winced at such a cold dismissal. "And give you a gift." He was glad she still wore the bracelet he gave her but then he doubted it was because it was from him. It was a functional gift, as it was also a weapon.

"What?" Her voice lost its edge but it still wasn't friendly.

Instead of talking he pulled the gift from his pocket and held it out. She studied it as he explained. "Since the powers you got from me won't be as strong since I'm not claiming you I figured I should give you this. This necklace will amplify your healing powers and it holds a small piece of the sun and when you want it to, it glows." She tentatively grabbed the gift. It was made of gold, like the bracelet, and a sun charm hung from it.

"A healing flashlight?" She asked, the corner of her mouth moving up in amusement.

"Uh- well technically you'd be the one healing. But, yeah, I guess the flashlight assessment is pretty spot on."

"Thanks, I guess." They sat on the porch, Jessica fiddled with the necklace as Apollo stared off at the rest of the cabins. His own caught his eye, in the moonlight it didn't look like much, especially compared to his sister's, but it made him sad that Jessica wouldn't be staying there. Tomorrow Percy would claim her and Jessica would move into Percy's cabin. As far as he remembered, Percy had two other kids she had claimed but Jessica would be the only adopted one. He felt horrible that his broken Oath would be the cause of Jessica's rough life but he hoped that being adopted by Percy would help.

"I guess I better go." Apollo sighed as he went to stand up.

"Wait." He stopped and stayed sitting. "I just-" Jessica looked away. "I just want you to know that I don't absolutely hate you." Apollo's heart soared. He had a chance. "But I can't accept you as my dad. My mom had talked about you in such a wonderful light, and sometimes she'd get angry at you for leaving. But now, I realize what those dates mean. You continued to cheat on Lady Percia. You're not my dad," Apollo's eyes watered but he understood where she came from. "At least, not yet. I'm giving you a single chance, but if you hurt Lady Percia any more. If you hurt me. If you keep messing up, then that's it. You'll just be another god to me."

His voice was thick as he responded. "That's all I could have even hoped for. I plan to make it up to Percy and I hope that someday you'll forgive me. Thank you Jessica."

Jessica just hoped she didn't just make a huge mistake. Some part of her just wanted him to prove that he did love her, not just because he felt he had to as her father. She hoped that he did, that she could have the father she never knew growing up. He flashed away and she put the necklace on, tucking it under her shirt. She went back to bed. _Tomorrow I'll be adopted by Lady Percia._

 **You can call me Percy if you'd like. I allow the familiarity with those in my cabin and friends.** Jessica's dream self startled at the voice. **Sorry to scare you but there's something I need to tell you before Artemis, Hermes and I show up tomorrow.**

 _What?_

 **I am adopting you as my own, meaning you'll receive powers, if I had demigod children, that they'd get. People claimed by me wouldn't get as much as you would. There's two others that are claimed by me, both have minor power over time, freezing it for short periods and speeding it up slightly. Not enough to do any damage if they wanted. They could get weak minded people to trust them, almost like charmspeak, the person would trust their every word. You'd be able to stop time for longer, and your pseudo charmspeak would be more powerful, work on more people, even weak willed immortals. And you'd gain the ability to break loyalty ties, if they're weak enough, I'd prefer you didn't do that though, only if you have to. And as most people don't know I kept my water powers from being a demigod. Since they're a little weakened since I became a goddess you'd gain the ability to breath underwater and talk to aquatic and equine life. Of course there are limitations but we'll get to those later.**

 _Why tell me this ahead of time?_

Percy shrugged. **So you're not blindsided, in** **case you wanted to keep it under wraps for a time. People will talk either way, if you're mine or Apollo's.**

 _Why adopted me then? Why not just claim me?_

 **I'm afraid you'll need the extra power for whatever Fate and the Styx throws at you. As a child of the Big Three I had enough power and, according to some, stubborness to overcome the punishment of the Styx.**

 _You really think it'll be that bad?_

 **I can only hope it won't be. But remember I'll alway be willing to help. Apollo will probably be too.** Percy frowned.

 _What are you guys gonna do?_

 **We're going to stay married officially for awhile but I'm moving to my palace or staying around Camp. I plan on eventually divorcing him.** It saddened Jessica that they were splitting up but understood why she was doing so.

 _Thank you for informing me ahead of time._

 **You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, well, today really.**

Jessica slipped off into a dreamless sleep until she woke up. They all got ready and into a line to get to breakfast. Since people rotated in and out of the Unclaimed Cabin so quickly, the oldest person who A) had been at camp for at least two months and B) wanted to, became the cabin counselor. Jessica had been counselor since she turned eleven since the twelve year olds moved out into their parent's cabin. She led them all to the pavilion and they went to their table. Near the end of breakfast a flash caught their attention. Three gods stood in front of the head table. The demigods all stood and bowed, sitting back down with a hand gesture from Artemis.

"As you know, yesterday was Jessica's birthday." Hermes started.

"Sadly, her parent did not claim her. Whatever his reason was." Artemis continued.

"We came to see what Jessica's choice was. Join the hunt, adopted by Hermes or have me claim her." Percy finished. Jessica stood from her table and stood in front of the three gods, which happened to be right in front of Percy who was in the middle of the trio.

"I would love to have joined the Hunt but I'm not ready to swear off men just yet. Lord Hermes, I'm sure being you're daughter would be a wonderful experience but I'd rather be claimed by Lady Percia." Both Hermes and Artemis nodded they had already known her choice, they just had to put on a show for the others. Percy nodded before laying a hand on her shoulder. "I am Jessica Barnes, claimed by..."

"Percia, and I claim you as my own." They shared a smile before suddenly it went dark. The bright blue sunny day turned to night in a couple of seconds. The warmth started to leak out of the air, the false night turning cold. The sun had disappeared.

"Apollo." Percy growled before flashing away.

 **Right after talking to Jessica...**

Apollo flashed to his palace, scared of what he would find, he had been away for a month. His chest constricted as he noticed that it looked and felt emptier. She had taken her things. Her books were gone from the bookshelf, her clothes from their room, the things from the bathroom. She took her pictures but left any that had him in it. What broke the camel's back? Gifts and nicknacks that he had gotten her were scattered on the bed. A pained scream tore itself free from his throat as he collapsed to his knees. She was truly gone. She moved out.

He sat curled up, leaning against the wall until his watch beeped at him. It was a warning that he was late bringing the sun chariot around, he was never late. Breathing deeply, he got up, freshened up and changed clothes before leaving to bring up the sun. It was early enough that barely any mortals would notice, Zeus or Artemis might scowl at him for being late but he wasn't too late really. He scanned the land below him, usually he only had part of his conscience driving the chariot but he needed something to distract him. It was mid-early morning when he looked down and saw Camp. It appeared they were still eating breakfast but the three gods caught his attention. Today was the day that Percy was adopting Jessica. Seeing Percy put her hand on Jessica's shoulder and claim her made him hurt. In his grief he flashed away, pulling all his consciences together, thus letting the chariot disappear with no driver. He went back to Delos, away from his mother though and cried. He lost his wife and his daughter and they got to be happy together.

 _Meeting_. Zeus's voice broadcasted. Shaking his head to himself he curled up smaller and stayed in the clearing he appeared in.

 **Throne room...**

Percy appeared in the Throne room at the same time as a few others. Hermes was quick after her and Artemis not much farther. Zeus appeared and summoned the rest of the Olympians who didn't already notice the missing sun. Mainly just Hades from the Underworld and Poseidon from deep under water and a couple others.

"What is Apollo doing?" He looked around, stopping at Percy and Artemis. Both goddesses shrugged, Percy scowling. "Does anybody know where he is?" Zeus asked.

"Today I claimed Jessica. I think he's upset about that. I don't think that warrants hiding the sun though."

"Okay, so where would he go?" Hephaestus asked.

"His palace?" Hades guessed.

Percy winced. "I don't think so. I moved my stuff out. He wouldn't want to be in there."

"He had a month to get used to it though." Hermes pointed out.

"Yeah, well sometimes that's not enough." Percy bit out, harsher than she meant to.

"Okay so not his palace." Artemis said carefully in the following silence, tugging Percy into a brief side hug.

"Hermes check anyway." Zeus ordered. The messenger god nodded and flashed away. They debated other places before he came back a minute later.

"Nope, not there."

They continued to toss around ideas, somebody flashing out to check on the more promising guesses. After a frustrating hour of trying to figure it out Zeus spoke up. "I suppose it can't be helped now." He sighed, ready to flash out.

"If we can't find him soon, we're going to have to figure out ways for the mortals to live without the sun." Demeter said before he left.

"I suppose that's true." Zeus settled back into his throne. "Poseidon and I can try to regulate the weather and keep it stable."

"Dionysus and I can keep the plants healthy without the sun."

"Grover can help too." Percy added.

"Hecate will need to fool the mortals. Hopefully the few clear sighted will go along with the many." Artemis added.

Zeus nodded. "We'll address any problems as they arise. Meeting dismissed." Everyone flashed out, Percy heading back to Camp. She hadn't been paying attention and flashed into the arena. She was fast enough to summon a blade and deflect the sword, instinct pushing her to spin and block the second person.

"Lady Percia!" Both campers exclaimed as they bowed.

"Rise." She sighed. "I'm sorry to interrupt." She nodded to them before walking off, the knife she had summoned disappearing.

"Percy!" Jessica called as she ran towards the goddess. "What happened?"

"Apollo is gone and he took the chariot with him. We tried to figure out where he went with no luck. The Council is doing it's best to protect everyone. Keeping the plants alive and such."

"Anything I can do to help?" They walked together towards the Big House.

"No. At least, not as of now. I'll let you know but I have to speak with Chiron on how and what we'll tell the campers."

Overall the information share made the Campers anxious and curious. They had no idea what would make Apollo hide the Chariot. They chattered amongst themselves in the arena seats as Percy and Chiron stood before them. Jessica studied Percy, the goddess seemed tired and not all there. She kept up her appearance, or Aphrodite did, but her eyes were flat. She turned towards Chiron, he nodded and she was gone. There wasn't even a flash which meant she froze time to make sure people didn't see it. She excused herself from the mayhem and walked aimlessly around Camp.

 _Maybe I should practice my powers, my cabin mates could probably help. But they're probably still in the arena._ Frowning Jessica continued to walk.

 **Mount Olympus a week later...**

Hermes frowned over the edge of Olympus. The mortals went about their business, most unaware of the continuous night. Nyx was either ecstatic or angry, depending on how much energy she used for her domain and how much she was receiving, he didn't really understand it. Artemis kept her normal hours but there wasn't much difference between real night the 'absence of the sun' night.

There were a couple of days where clear sighted mortals tried to tell the others. The ones who already knew of the gods were told. Hermes winced as he thought of the mortals who weren't believed and then ridiculed. He didn't how she did it but Percy was able to keep them out of the lime light and out of institutions.

"Where could he be?" He whispered to himself. His question went unanswered in the faux night air. It was somewhere around two pm in New York. He watched as a young boy scowled up into the sky, his mother probably scolding him for looking into the sun that wasn't there. Between Percy and Hecate they were able to limit and erase the exact time the sun disappeared. The mortals were none the wiser.

 _Meeting._

Hermes sighed before flashing to his throne. Once everyone was gathered Artemis spoke. "I thought of a location, Delos."

"Why didn't you just go directly there?" Hera asked.

"If he is there but doesn't want to come back then we need to at least get the chariot back. The lack of sun if putting too much pressure on some."

It was true. Zeus had to constantly closely monitor the air and its currents and keep it warm. Poseidon had to do the same with the ocean. All plant deities were called in and they were all tired from keeping the plants alive. Percy felt guilty and had been searching for Apollo while also helping the mortals as best she could.

"What do you suggest?" Percy asked.

"A sort of quest. We get demigods to get his chariot while someone distracts him."

"First we talk to him. If he refuses then we try getting the chariot." Hera said. Poseidon flashed away suddenly, after learning what the meeting was about and that he wasn't needed; no one was surprised. He had to be in the water in order to keep it from freezing. If it weren't for him the surface of the ocean would be ice by now.

"Who should talk to him?" Zeus asked.

"Leto?" Hera suggested. "She's his mother."

"Artemis?" Hades said. "Talking to a sibling might be better."

"I think Percy should. They need to talk so that Apollo can get through this." Aphrodite argued.

They dissolved into side arguments. Artemis and Percy ending up beside each other as they watched the chaos.

"We'll both go." Artemis announced after she'd glanced at Percy, holding their own silent exchange.

"We'll find Leto first and go from there." Percy continued.

"You should still have demigods on the island to take the chariot from Apollo." Athena said.

"We will. Jessica and Andrew will undoubtedly go and whoever else they decided to bring along. We'll all leave when they're ready." The goddess of Time explained before flashing away.

"In the very least we will get the sun back." Artemis assured her family before flashing away to her Palace.

 **At Camp...**

All activity at the archery range halted as a brief flash of light caught the campers' attention. They all bowed briefly, aware of Percy's dislike of the tradition but unwilling to break the habit.

"Lady Percia. What brings you here?" A daughter of Hermes asked.

"I'm looking for Jessica. Do you know where she is?"

The daughter of Hermes didn't answer, her brother did instead. "I saw her at lunch, she said she was going with her cabin to strategize with the Athena cabin for Capture the Flag Friday."

"Thank you." Percy nodded before briefly flashing out. She reappeared in front of Athena's cabin.

"Lady Percia!" It was Andrew to notice her first.

"Percy!" Jessica exclaimed upon seeing her godly mother. The rest of the cabin looked up at the greetings before bowing or nodding in greeting, dependent on if they were standing or not.

"Hello. I need to speak with you and Andrew both." The friends glanced at each other before putting down their pencils and standing to follow Percy out of the cabin. Once outside Percy flashed them away to the forest.

"Any news?" Jessica asked before Andrew could get his bearings from the sudden travel.

"Artemis believes Apollo is on Delos. She and I will go and try to talk to Apollo. Meanwhile you two, along with one other with come with us but stay hidden. You'll try to steal the chariot in case it doesn't work out."

"Why demigods? Why not have other gods try to steal it?" Jessica asked. "It seems like it would be easier."

"The Sun Chariot is, technically speaking, one of Apollo's symbols of power. As the laws state, a god can't steal another's symbol of power." Percy said and Jessica saw the weariness again.

"Okay, we'll help." Jessica said, Lady Percia had willing helped her, even though she was the result of an affair. _She seems so stressed and sad, the least I can do is help with this._

"Thank you. Pick your last member by tomorrow. I'll come by after breakfast to get you and explain more. Please pick someone competent." Percy whined.

"So no hot-headed Ares kid?" Jessica smiled.

"Exactly. Pick someone who can be patient. This is more of a stealth mission than anything else." Her head tilted slightly. "If you'll excuse me." She flashed away. Jessica assumed she was talking telepathically with someone.

"Well, let's go pick our third questmate."

"She couldn't have flashed us back to camp at least?! How far are we anyway?" Jessica laughed, shoving him into a tree and darting off. His friendly taunts and threats following her.

 **AN: So sorry for taking so long! I had pretty much this entire thing written for awhile I just couldn't figure out to end it. Thanks a ton to The Moyashi Beansprout Midget! She pointed a couple transitions that were too sudden and pointed out that Jessica need some more development along with helping me plan the next chapter. I don't know how long that'll take to come out, considering how this one went. I'm honestly probably not gonna write much until summer. But thanks for coming back for this! I really hope I'll get to see to this piece's completion as I'm particularly fond of it.**

 **Oh and also, Percy not able to have children is not a huge plot point (although maybe further along there'll be a companion fic where she gets healed or something). My thinking was that she could not fix the scarring because when you turn into a god(dess) you get...frozen. Well, like injuries would heal but not old scars.**

 **ALSO**

 **Is anyone interested in a companion piece where you get to see what Apollo did to get banished and be a mortal in the first place? Let me know in a review!**

 **~Dawnmoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay! Chapter Three! I'm rather proud of this one. It was gonna end rather abruptly five hundred words sooner but I deleted that ending and rewrote it out. To Unkown (a guest), thank you for your nice review! Thank you all for favoriting and following this fic! It means at lot. I hope you enjoy!**

After the brief game of tag they started to amble through the forest on their way back.

"Who should we choose?" Andrew asked as stepped over a large fallen branch.

"One of your siblings? Have another Athena brain with us?"

"Nah, we'll need someone real sneaky. We can plan our quest as much as we want but without someone to execute it–" he cut off with a shrug.

"True. So who's sneaky? A Hermes kid? Danielle?"

"Maybe." Andrew hummed. "Thomas or Alex?"

"The Tyche Twins? If we chose them I'd prefer Alex. She's a little more patient."

"One of your cabin mates? Slowing time would be useful and, let's face it, you don't have the training."

"Maybe...Rey's a little more skilled with time than Tessa, she's stronger with the trust and loyalty."

"I wonder what you'll advance in." Jessica thought back to what Percy told her. Time, trust, loyalty, breathing underwater, and talking to horses and fish. _I wonder what the limitations are._ Then she realized that Andrew didn't know the extent of her new powers. He continued speaking before she could. "Wait, there's a chance that whoever we bring along will learn of Lord Apollo cheating on Percy. We should ask them to pick our last member, someone they trust to keep the secret."

"Oh, you're right! But we should tell them tonight so its not so last minute."

"Why not now?"

"Percy seemed like she was being contacted. She's probably busy with that right now." Andrew hummed his agreement and they finished the walk in silence.

 **Later, that night...**

Jessica was walking back from dinner with her cabin mates ('Siblings silly, Percy is like our mom.' Tessa had drawled with an arm around her shoulder on her second day of being claimed.) "Hey." Tessa bounced next to her. "Since Percy is busy do you want us to tutor you in the powers you got?" She gestured to Rey, a dirty blond green eyed, sixteen year old. He had never known his parents, mortal or divine. He grew up in foster care for awhile before being adopted at age seven and then came to camp at nine. He was prone to violence but wasn't a son of Ares. No one really knew who his divine parent was, Jessica wasn't even sure he knew his own parent.

"I was actually thinking about that. Why does it matter if Percy's busy though?"

Tessa tossed her head to get her bangs out of her face. "She's the one who taught us, personally. We're thinking she'll do the same for you but with this whole–" She circled her finger in the air, pointing to the sunless day. "We figured she was busy with that. Once it settles down she'll help." Tessa had shoulder length black hair and reddish brown eyes. Apparently, unlike Rey, Tessa knew her divine mother and denied the goddess the right to claim her. The confrontation happened in the seclusion of the forest, Jessica was told that Tessa had come sprinting out of the forest in tears and right to Percy, who had replaced Dionysus at camp. From then on Percy was her new divine mother.

"Probably. But yeah, I'd love it if you guys would help." They made it back to their cabin and Jessica was left with Rey to learn about time while Tessa doodled in her sketch book.

"So the best way to think of time is as a stream with pieces branching off and moving around. It's always changing. We, meaning all demigods and all the gods with few exceptions, are only able to be carried with the stream. We can't move back on it, we can't skip over pieces, we have to experience it. Percy however, from what she's explained, can completely freeze the stream, we can only slow it. She can separate herself and others and transplant them, which is different than reversing time apparently."

"Wait remember when she said that transplanting someone preserves their already lived time. Memories and physical things stay the same. Reversing the stream just undos events that have happened." Tessa interjected.

"I must've been asleep."

"You're better at that than me and you don't know the difference?" Tessa finally raised her head to look at her adopted brother.

"Well we can't do either so who cares?" Tessa merely went back to drawing. "Anyway, where was I? Right, so we're pulled along on the stream. Imagine the stream, it's slightly different for Tessa and I so I won't try to give you any preconceptions."

Jessica closed her eyes and imagined a golden stream, sparkling and appearing like it was made of sand. Grains floated off on their own, and mini streams looped around.

"Do you have it?" Rey whispered as not to startle her out of her image. Jessica nodded. "Can you see me?" Her brows furrowed as she considered it. _What does he mean?_ But then she saw it. Currently she sat atop the sand like it was a river, next to her she saw sand that was a little less brilliant than the rest and she realized that she too was an amorphous sand silhouette, a little less bright than her surroundings.

"Yes." She answered out loud this time.

"Okay, I won't be left behind when you change the flow, since we're connected in the stream." Jessica still heard his real voice speaking in the physical world. "Try to slow the stream." Jessica focused on the sand around her. Tried think it to slow. She felt light headed for a second before suddenly feeling like she had been physically thrown forward, a disorienting mess of information popped into her head: she had succeed in slowing time, at least for a bit before she broke concentration in her excitement. She had apparently finished for the night and said goodnight to her new siblings. She stayed up a little later reading before going to bed.

More information continued to pour forth before her metaphysical wrist equivalent was grabbed and she was suddenly back in her body. She had a head rush and felt nauseous, she couldn't tell what time it was because the sun was still missing but she thought it was morning somehow. She couldn't hold down what she had for dinner, suddenly a trash can was in front of her and she puked.

"Mom!" Tessa sounded startled. Once she got her sight and stomach under control she looked up at the room. Tessa wasn't on her bed sketching anymore but rather had a towel over her shoulder and her hair was wet, she'd apparently just come from a shower. Rey looked pretty nauseous as well and Jessica remember what he said about not being left behind (had that happened seconds or hours ago?).

"Whoa, I said slow, not fast, Whiplash." He didn't sound too miffed about it.

"Whiplash?" Jessica had to ask.

"The way you slung us forward like that. Thanks for getting us." He directed the last bit to Percy who stood in jeans and fitted blue t-shirt, the most causal she's seen her.

"Getting us?"

"I grabbed you and stopped you from continuing forward at that speed. You're welcome Rey. I need to borrow Jessica before breakfast."

They went just outside, to the porch. "That was crazy." Jessica felt her head clear a little more with the fresh air.

"It's pretty intense. I had a lot of mishaps without a teacher. But that's not why I'm here. Have you picked your third quest mate?"

"Oh! I meant to talk to you before. Andrew and I figured that whoever comes might find out about you and Apollo. We decided that you should probably choose who you trust to keep the secret for now."

"Hmmm, I know a lot of trustworthy demigods..." Jessica watched as Percy looked off in thought. "Would you be okay with a hunter?"

"Yeah, I think I've met most of them at least once."

Percy nodded. "I'll be back after breakfast. You'll meet your quest mate and Artemis and I will explain what exactly will happen on the quest. Thank you Jessica, for doing this."

"I'm glad I can help. I'll see you after breakfast then."

"See you then." Percy flashed away and Jessica went back to the cabin to get ready for breakfast.

 **Artemis and Percy...**

"Artemis!" The moon goddess turned at the sound of her friend's call.

"Hello Percy."

"I just talked with Jessica and she pointed out that whoever else they bring will probably find out about me and Apollo. They've decided to let us pick the third quest member. I was thinking one of your hunters. Agile, trustworthy and if it does get out, it's contained within the group and not an entire camp."

"I wish I hadn't sent Thalia off on that hunt to Alaska. She's been gone so long."

"She'll be pissed when she gets back that she missed all of this." They shared a smile when they pictured the daughter of Zeus zapping Apollo.

"Do you have any girl in mind?" They continued walking through the forest they were in.

"Maybe one of Hephaestus's daughters? We can't be sure what form the chariot will take and we might need to contend with the horses. Having a fire resistant demigod might be useful."

Artemis hummed in thought. "Then I'd recommend Julia. She'd be fire resistant and if the chariot is still in a car form then she knows how to drive."

"I can't remember...would she work with Andrew?" Percy hopped onto a fallen log, walking the length of it.

"Yes."

"Good."

 **Later, at the end of breakfast...**

Demigods were clearing out of the pavilion while Andrew made his way over to Jessica.

"Nervous?" Andrew asked.

"A little? Not really. I mean we just have made to make sure we're not seen right?"

"Yeah and we might not even have to do anything if Lady Percia can persuade Lord Apollo."

"That's true." They waited for a few more minutes before the goddesses came.

"Hello." Artemis greeted. "This is Julia, daughter of Hephaestus. Julia, this is Andrew, son of Athena and Jessica, claimed by Percia."

"Nice to meet you." Julia shook hands with Andrew, she was tall and broad, matching Percy's six feet and definitely taller than her five five, given the physical age difference it wasn't much of a surprise. "Good to see you again." She nodded to Jessica, chestnut curly hair swaying.

"We're going to flash to Delos and meet with Leto and tell you what we're planning." Percy explained. At the demigods' consenting nods they flashed away, the pavilion around them turning into a sturdy stone house in front of them. Artemis stepped up and knocked.

"Artemis!" Leto exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a hug. Pulling back she tugged Percy into one.

"Hello, Mother. Can we come in?" The moon goddess gestured to the demigods behind her.

"Of course! May I ask why you are here? Is it about the missing sun?"

"Yes. We believe Apollo is hiding it." They sat on the couch and chairs, Percy remained standing.

"Because of..." Leto trailed off, eyes drifting to the mortals.

"I believe so." Percy answered. Leto could tell her daughter's hunter was burning with curiosity her hand twisted in her silver pants, the two on the other hand, were not.

"Why are you here?"

"I have a strong feeling he's here on the island. Percy and I came to try to talk him into bringing the sun up but if we can't then the demigods will steal it." Artemis explained.

"The Council suggested that you come with us to talk to him." Percy said.

"Oh, no, I believe this is something between you and him." Leto said softly.

"This is only about getting the sun back!" Percy's voice was almost a shout, startling Jessica who sat one the arm of the couch next to her. The time goddess took a deep breath, briefly putting a hand on Jessica's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said to the room at large. "Our priority is the sun. It's putting undue stress on some. What's going on between Apollo and I will have to wait."

"If it is you he speaks to, then you'll have a harder time of convincing him of returning the sun. He might focus too much on you." Leto appeared almost completely unruffled from Percy's outburst, though the set of her shoulders seemed to softened.

"Mi'ladies, if I may." Andrew continued after a nod from Percy. "I would suggest Lady Artemis and Lady Leto, if she's willing, go to talk with Lord Apollo. If it doesn't seem to be working then perhaps Lady Percia can go in and we'll," he gestured to the girls sitting next to him with a nod, "be the back up plan of going in and getting the chariot."

"That sounds reasonable. However, I will not go. I have my reasons." She said ahead of the question the hunter was about to ask. _I have to be firmly in his corner. I can't risk him seeing this as a betrayal._

"Understandable." Percy agreed. "Let's head out and find him."

They left Leto behind and started out. Artemis leading them, recommending they start with caves and the like, seeing as Apollo would need shelter and he'd already been there for a week. The first one they came across housed a sleeping bear family. Artemis stroked the head of one of the cubs before apologizing for waking them before they headed out again. The second cave was empty, but signs of previous animal life were scattered around. They got lucky on the third one. The chariot stood off to the side of the entrance, four white horses napped soundly, their fire manes low and calm.

"Apollo?" Artemis stepped out of their hiding spot, the demigods moving around so as to be as close as they could be to the chariot. "Apollo? Are you here?"

"Artemis?" Apollo stepped out of the cave, one of the horses waking at his approach. He stroked the mane once, keeping his hand on the horse's neck. He didn't seem too worse for wear. His eyes did seem a bit dim in comparison to his normal self and they were a little red, presumably from crying.

"Brother." Artemis was relieved to see her twin. A week without any contact frazzled her nerves. Apollo seemed to brighten slightly at her genuine smile. He stepped forward more, hugging her tightly.

"What happened Apollo? Why would you take the sun with you?" She asked as she pulled back and matched his physical age of twenty years old, cupping his cheek.

"I saw Percy and Jessica–and she was getting claimed. It...it was after I'd been to our–my palace since the Claiming...she–" He swallowed back tears. "–had taken her stuff. Then they were together...without–" _me._ Went unsaid. "I wasn't thinking and I just–" He waved a hand weakly.

"It's okay. But we need the sun back, it's important and many gods are working overtime to keep things alive." She said softly. To her surprise he shook his head. "Why not?"

"At first it was an accident." His voice lost its wobbly note. "But she won't talk to me and I was hoping this would force her to."

"But Apollo, we need the sun back."

"Not until she and I talk." He took a step back and Artemis's hand fell to her side.

 _Percy?_ Artemis asked her friend.

 _I–I can't...do it._

 _We need the sun. Please Percy._ There was no response and Artemis hoped that meant that her friend was going to step in. If Percy didn't then she would have to distract her brother as the demigods got the chariot. But she didn't have to worry very long.

"I'm here." Artemis watched as the time goddess stepped out of the tree line, she studied her friend, not being able to get anything from her expression.

"Percy." Apollo's voice broke on the 'r'.

"Apollo." Percy's greeting wasn't cold, but tired and sad.

"What can I do to make it right?" He stepped towards her, walking past his twin.

"I don't know." Percy shook her head. "The pain I felt was unbearable and I haven't been able to move past it. After Annabeth died I thought she was it. Then you helped me and I thought we could be forever, with Annabeth I knew there was a possibility of an end but–" Her voice shook and she blinked rapidly. "Apollo, you must understand, it was worse than just..." She swallowed back tears. "It was the fact you betrayed me so thoroughly." A tear slipped down her face. "I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you for that."

"Percy, I truly am sorry for what I did. Please give me a chance. I won't do anything like that again." He stepped forward again, slowly approaching her.

"How can I _**trust** _ you? You'll swear and promise to me but...that's what you said when we got married." Percy crossed her arms defensively across her stomach, halting the sun god's approach.

"It was a mistake. A-a stupid...mistake." He finished lamely.

"I'm a mistake?" Jessica stepped out of the trees, tears in her eyes. "Do you even love me?" She gasped back a sob. She knew it, he only loved her because he had to as her father.

"Of course I do!" He said vehemently.

"But you'd rather I wasn't born."

Apollo didn't know what to say. Percy might've forgiven him a little easier if he didn't have a child and Jessica wouldn't have to endure a rough life because of the broken Oath. But you can't say you'd prefer some to not be born, especially since he did love and had watched her grow up. He just wished the circumstances were different.

He had spent too much time thinking, Jessica took his silence as confirmation and had darted back into the tree line. Percy immediately cloaked her from godly senses, the girl would need time.

"Jessica!" Apollo made an aborted move toward the forest but stayed where he was.

"Apollo." Percy called, voice low. "Give me time. Don't push and we'll see what happens. Take some time for yourself. Maybe someday we can start fresh." Percy turned away, shoulders scrunched.

"Percy...I'm sorry." Artemis's heart broke at his tone, at the sadness radiating from both her friend and her brother.

Apollo desperately wanted to hug Percy when her body shook and the first gasping sob broke through. He missed her dearly, missed hugging her, missed her kisses, missed the grumpy mornings. He missed everything about her. There was a moment where nobody moved, Percy took one more deep breath before turning around. "The ch–"

"Hey!" Apollo shouted angrily, previous longing forgotten, he threw a hand out and sent a blast at the demigods sneaking up to the chariot. He felt vulnerable already and taking his chariot without his permission made him feel like he had no control anymore. Everything was spiraling away and nothing he did would keep it together. But he realized what he'd done too late. The power left his hand, flying towards the demigods.

"No!" Artemis and Percy yelled. They both moved forward but Percy wouldn't make it, Artemis, however, was able to push Julia out of the way and cover Andrew, Jessica not in the line of fire. Artemis was shoved back, crashing into Andrew, hitting the side of the chariot before slumping to the ground, Andrew landed off to the side.

"Artemis!" This time it was Apollo, Percy, and Jessica who chorused together. Jessica ran to the moon goddess, holding the sun charm and putting the other over the worst of the burns on her chest.

"Back off!" Jessica growled at the god as he tried to step closer to his twin. Apollo was suddenly reminded of the conversation on the night of her birthday. _I'm giving you a single chance, but if you hurt Lady Percia any more. If you hurt me. If you keep messing up, then that's it. You'll just be another god to me._ He considered this under the 'keep messing up' part.

After his daughter snarled at him, he turned a helpless gaze to Percy. Surprised to see indecision on her face. She took a deep breath and suddenly he was staring at her back again. Artemis was standing behind him and a glance at the chariot proved to be demigodless. Percy turned around and her eyes were gold.

"I can't see anymore broken bonds." Her voice sounded with the same power shinning in her eyes. "It's for Artemis. To save her from the hurt inflicted upon her by her own blood. For Jessica, one less wound you don't have to try to overcome. Your own guilt is your punishment. To move forward we must stop slipping back. I'm tired Apollo. So very tired. I need to move on from this, you need to move on. " She turned around again, he didn't miss a beat as she started time again, he's done it before.

"The ch–" She repeated.

"Hey!" He shouted, this time without the blast of power. The demigods started before backing away as he approached. The horses were awake and aggravated, sensing his emotions.

"We need the chariot! If you're not willing to drive it again at least let us find someone to until you will." Artemis pleaded and he couldn't help but imagine the burns he had caused running up her arms and across her chest. The burns on Andrew's arms and the anger on Jessica's face.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to drive it but he was unwilling to part with it. It was his job and without it then he'd only have more time to dwell on what happened.

"Two days. Let someone else bring it up for two days and then you'll decide what to do after that. You can decide who drives it." Percy said. He nodded his consent and the demigods moved to take it but the horses reared.

 _No, no, no! Our lord is upset! Do not separate us!_

Jessica and Percy heard. Jessica hung back, deciding that she wanted to keep her extra powers a secret.

Percy walked up to the horses, her own fire resistance from being the daughter of Poseidon protected her as she ran a hand down one of the horse's nose.

 _I understand and respect your loyalty but the chariot is needed and Apollo is not ready to drive it. Please understand. This is not permanent._

To the others she had leaned forward until her forehead touched the horses. Her other hand reaching to soothe the horse to her left.

 _Princess._ They acknowledged, the ones out of reach nodded in respect. _We will cooperate, but after two days if Lord Apollo does not return, we will refuse to pull the chariot._

 _Thank you. The demigods will fly with you back to Olympus. Make sure they get there safely?_

 _Of course mi'lady._

"Thank you Apollo." Jessica saw the remaining hurt in Percy but read something else, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Percy being the time goddess, it was entirely possible. "Alright, Jessica, Andrew, and Julia will travel back in the chariot to Olympus. Artemis, you know how to drive it, will you go with them?"

"What will you do?" Julia asked, petting one of the horses.

Percy didn't say anything, she looked away and didn't answer.

"Let's go." Artemis herded her hunter onto the chariot similar but so very different from her own. The other two followed and Apollo and Percy were left alone.

"What exactly happened between Lady Percia and Lord Apollo, mi'lady?" They heard as the chariot flew away.

They stood in silence as they watched the chariot get smaller and smaller.

"Is there any possibility of us being together again?" Apollo asked, looking steadfastly at the ground, voice small.

"I don't know." Percy continued to watch the speck of the sky where the chariot disappeared into.

"Can you...can you look?" Time wasn't fixed, decisions bore alternate paths. Percy could see these different futures, the what could be.

"You know I don't like doing that." He didn't say anything as she sighed. "By merely looking at outcomes there are futures where we reconcile. I did not look at the means to those futures."

"There's a chance?"

"Apollo, please don't obsess over this, there's an infinite amount of outcomes." _Not many have us together._ "Let it happen." He finally looked up at her. The glow of her eyes fading.

"What can I do? I am sorry for what I did to you. I lied to you, I stomped on loyalty. What will make it better? Tell me Percy."

"Nothing! Don't try to do anything! There's nothing that will make what you did better. Let it pass Apollo. Let both of us heal, we'll see what happens then."

He couldn't get a word in before she flashed away, he felt guilty when he saw tears going down her face.

 **As the demigods and Artemis flew away in the chariot...**

"What exactly happened between Lady Percia and Lord Apollo, mi'lady?" Julia asked.

"My brother cheated on Percy. As the goddess of trust and loyalty it attacked her domains, weakened her for a couple days." Artemis watched her hunter. Julia's face went through shock, sadness, and anger before relaxing.

"Jessica..." Said demigod had watery eyes. "Why did you ask if you were a mistake?" Despite asking it as gently as possible Jessica still let out a gasping breath.

"I'm his daughter, the product of his affair."

The rest of the ride was silent. Artemis trying to figure out who would drive the chariot. Percy had told Apollo that he could choose but they never got an answer to that. Perhaps one of his godly children. They made it back to Olympus and left the chariot at Apollo's palace before heading over to Artemis's.

"Julia." Artemis caught the attention of her hunter. "You can tell no one of what happened exactly. No one but the Council knows of what Apollo has done."

"I swear on the Styx not to tell anyone." Artemis smiled slightly before pulling her hunter into a hug.

"I don't know what will happen after Percy and Apollo are done talking. I can take you back to camp." Artemis addressed Jessica and Andrew.

"Yes please." Her palace faded and Percy's cabin appeared around them. "Keep us in the loop Lady Artemis?" Jessica asked.

"If I have the opportunity." With that, she left with Julia.

 **Apollo...**

He stared at the spot Percy stood numbly. He had to let her go...

 **He didn't want to**

 **He loved her too much**

But his attempts could push her farther away

He wanted her back

He wanted it to go away

He wished it never happened

If only he could reverse time...

Reverse time

 **Percy...**

"Percy!" Triton exclaimed as he nearly swam into his sister. He paused when he saw the tears on her face. "Oh." He said sadly and pulled her into a hug, flashing them into her room in the underwater palace. He sat them on her bed as she clung to him.

Several times he caught her trying to talk but grief blocked her throat. When he finally heard her it was telepathically.

 **I've lost him for good**

It was enough to bring tears to his own eyes. He held her tighter. The sea prince knew he couldn't take his revenge on the Olympian but perhaps someone more vulnerable...

 **AN: Oh no! Who is Triton gonna go for?! (Hehe, I know who but you'll have to wait~! sorrynotsorry) So these things tend to write themselves, I honestly didn't think I'd finish the chariot quest in this chap. So, tentatively, I'm gonna say that next chapter will hit one Triton's and Apollo's ending thoughts. Hopefully Jessica (she doesn't have as much dimension as I'd like...I mean the main thing is Percy and Apollo's relationship but Jessica is pretty important too).**

 **OH YEAH— I almost forgot. I know I asked about a companion fic about Apollo being banished (and I have a vague outline for that) but would anybody like a fic that were tidbits of Percy becoming a goddess and her developing powers? (Tentative title Percia's Misadventures in Time Traveling but maybe as not to restrict myself to timetraveling incidents maybe something like...Percia's Misadventures in Godhood. Basically things preceding the events of Pumpkin Eater.) I have some of it written out. If it's voted yes then I'll write out an end, clean it up and post it. If y'all wanted you could request fluffly happy couple stuff instead of this sadness. Let me know in reviews!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Dawnmoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am very sorry for the long wait and comparatively short chapter.**

 **I got into a bit of a slump with this one, not really writer's block since I knew the drection of the piece. I don't know. I'm sorry though.**

 **Not much happens. It's basically a filler and a set up chapter. The action will really take off next chapter.**

 **This chapter was not beta'd fyi.**

 **Also I'm curious to see if a more than year long gap has any bearing on my writing style/quality. The first paragraph or two was written about a year ago and the rest written in the past couple days. Lemme know if you notice a difference between this chapter the the previous ones. Thanks.**

 **NOTICE: Unless the writing gods deign to bless me. Chapter lengths will be shortened from 4-5k to 2-3k. Hopefully this will allow shorter times between updates.**

 **Triton...**

He held Percy while she wept against him, trying to comfort her. When her breaths slowed and he was sure she was asleep, he laid her on her bed before swimming out.

He needed to take his anger out on _someone_ and attacking an Olympian was an awful idea. He didn't want to persecute and alienate Jessica. He was actually on semi decent terms with Tessa and Rey and didn't want Jessica to be the only one of Percy's kids he didn't get along with. He'd go after the mother...but what if she didn't know she was with a married man? How would he figure this out? He was so deep in thought that he bumped into someone, absentmindedly apologized before continuing on.

 **Poseidon...**

The King of the Sea stared after his son. Triton was usually not so deep in thought that he was unaware of his surroundings. He mentally shrugged it off and continued on, only just noticing that Percy's door was ajar. Typically they kept the door closed while she wasn't there. Poseidon knocked lightly, he didn't get a response so he nudged the door open and peeked in. He smiled when he saw his daughter curled up in bed. It dimmed slightly as he realized that she never came to greet him like she usually does and she had no reason to nap in Atlantis as opposed to either her palace or at Camp. He opened the door further before stepping in fully. He glided over to his daughter, studying her face. He felt his heart throb as he took in the tear stains, reddened face, and pinched expression. Something happened, Triton had come from this direction, he probably knew.

If Apollo was further responsible for this...well he wasn't a mortal anymore. The king of Atlantis glared at the wall before glancing down at his sleeping daughter. He hated that this happened to her, with what she went through as a demigod. He didn't know why the Fates were so cruel as to put her through two wars, through the loss of Annabeth, and now this? He hoped his daughter could find peace soon though.

 **Apollo...**

The sun god had flashed back to his palace after talking to Percy. He had to plan his caper. Apollo knew that reversing time so none of this would happen was the best way to go. He also knew that there were several artifacts that Percy was in charge of protecting that could do what he needed.

Not many knew she was in possession of Kronos's scythe. It didn't have much time capabilities but enough power had been absorbed from it's owner for it to do the trick. He knew that she kept it at her palace, he'd seen it a couple times the few occasions he went to her place. There was an underground wing that housed all the artifacts. He'd have to gain access somehow to get the scythe but it was doable. He had the god of thieves as his half-brother, how hard could it be?

 **A couple days later in a New York Apartment...**

Kate hummed as she slid the key into the lock. Work was exhausting and she was looking forward to a nice glass or two of wine and TV before bed. She opened the door and set her bag down, hanging the keys up by the mirror in the short hallway.

She jumped out of her skin when she turned on the lights. A man stood by her couch, arms behind his back and face blank. Although a smirk was threatening to break through.

 _Please don't kill me._

"What do you want?" Her voice was far less steady than she wanted it to be.

"How well versed are you in Greek mythology?" The man studied her with green tinted blue eyes. His stance was tense but he looked in control.

"W-what?" The question came out of left field and Kate wasn't sure why a strange man would be asking her about myths after breaking into her apartment.

He merely raised an eyebrow instead of repeating himself.

"Uh, I know the major gods. Some creatures?" Her heart hammered in her chest. _Is he going to attack? Is he trying to distract me? Oh God, is he one of those killers that plays games with his victims?_

"What about the goddess Percia?" Kate's heart dropped. After learning that Fred was actually Apollo she researched the gods. Mainly to figure out who his wife was. She had been paranoid that she would be struck down like so many of Zeus's mistresses. Or that her child would be cursed. If this man was asking about Percia it couldn't lead to anything good.

"She's the wife of Apollo and the goddess of Time and a couple of other things."

"So you knew." The man's eyes sparkled with otherworldly light.

"What?" She took a step back before she was frozen in place. Power washed over the room. Tears gathered in her eyes. This man was undoubtedly a god, which one though, she had no clue. However, she wasn't left in the dark for long.

"I'm Triton." Kate started shaking. _Percia's brother._ "You had relations with a man even though you knew he had a wife."

"I didn't know it was Percia!"

"And that makes it better?" He stepped closer, his voice nearly a growl. "You don't deny that you knew he was a married man." Kate kept quiet. "You've caused a lot of trouble. Caused my sister a lot of pain. What. To do. With you?" He started circling her. Her trembling becoming more pronounced as he disappeared from her sight.

"Please don't kill me." She whimpered. He did one more circuit around her before stilling.

"No." Triton clenched his jaw. Oh how he wished he could. But neither Jessica nor Percia would forgive him. Instead, he decided on a curse. He had some of his men spy on her and settled on the curse. He had brought it to Dionysus and he agreed, giving Triton his metaphorical blessing and instructions. Dionysus also gave him advice on how to close certain loopholes that had been discovered.

Triton scanned the room, confirming what his men had already reported. The woman consumed alcohol, at a rate nearing Dionysus. It was a wonder she was allowed to work anywhere. He stepped away from Kate and towards one of the discarded bottles on the table. "You're rather fond of these drinks?" He held one and pretended to study the label before glancing sideways at her. He didn't wait for her reply. He lashed out and grabbed her throat. "Well, you'll never have one again." His power left his hand and went to work. Afterwards he snatched his hand back and thrusted the bottle at her, one he had magically refilled. "Drink." He demanded.

Kate took the bottle slowly. Terrified of what the god wanted. She brought the bottle to her lips and as soon as the liquid hit her tongue she gagged. She wasn't even sure what she would call the taste except _bad._ Without even hitting her stomach she was nauseous.

"What-what did you do?!" Kate coughed. The taste stayed in her mouth.

"All alcohol you touch, will transform. No longer will you be able to drink it." _No._ She thought in despair. Triton smiled in glee. "Good day." He flashed away suddenly, her body suddenly ached as she barely closed her eyes in time.

 **Percy...**

She'll admit: she was hiding. After the whole chariot ordeal she just felt drained. She wasn't sure what would happen if she ran into Apollo again so she hid in her father's kingdom.

Triton was acting a little shifty but she let it go. Amphitrite was trying to be comforting, trying to be a mother to her. After the loss of Sally, Percy didn't mind, even welcomed it sometimes. But with this, she just wanted to be left alone. Poseidon was looking rather murderous the past few days and Percy couldn't really blame him.

Percy ventured out of her room to head to one of the gardens when she bumped into a smug looking Triton.

"What did you do?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"You look like the cat that got the cream, canary, and the best sunspot." Triton blinked a little at the metaphor. "No one looks like that for no reason. Spill." She poked him in the chest for emphasis.

"Fine." Triton rolled his eyes. "I cursed a wench."

"Who?"

Triton wished his sister wasn't so protective of the mortals. "Kate. Kate Barnes."

"Jessica's mom!? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing major and nothing she didn't deserve." Percy stepped closer. "Okay, so I got Dionysus's help and cursed her so she wouldn't be able to drink alcohol ever again. If you ask me that's her getting off light." He really wished he could maim her or do some more serious cursing.

He wanted to snarl at the indecision on Percy's face. He could practically hear her thoughts. She personally did want Kate to have some sort of punishment, but as a sort of guardian over mortals; could she really condone it?

"Come on. It's not even that bad. She can continue her life. Jessica still gets a mom. Everything's fine."

"Oh, alright." Triton could tell she was still tense so decided to help distract her.

"C'mon, let's spar." Percy gave a tight smile and they made their way to the training grounds where several soldiers were battling.

 **Apollo...**

At first glance, Percy's palace looks like Poseidon's with more gold. She was still very much a daughter of Poseidon and thus kept the sea theme, adding gold to represent her time domain.

Apollo glanced around before approaching, making sure that no one was around. Having been built quite some time later, Percy's palace was a little farther away, closer to the minor gods' places than the Olympians. She requested it be smaller than someone of her standing would get and made sure the outside wasn't too flashy.

He was mostly certain she wasn't there. After letting his son Asclepius drive the chariot for the agreed two days, he returned to Olympus and drove it himself. In all that time, he never saw Percy. Either she was in her palace and only flashed in and out of it, or she wasn't there at all.

Being a well loved and respected goddess, her palace was never broken into. No one had any reason to really. They knew she never stayed there and that her belongings wouldn't be there. There were security measures of course: locks, wards, and straight up booby traps (after not building a palace for a few millennia Hephaestus got excited).

The lock on the front door was easy, Hermes taught him how to pick locks once they had a moment to themselves where no one could scold them for breaking and entering (though it was his own temple so he had every right to be there). He kept all his senses open for any traps or magical wards. He was vaguely hoping that Percy forgot to take him off the "people who are allowed in the palace" list and thus be able to waltz past with no problem.

He encountered a few traps, a net that barely missed him and an arrow that scratched by his thigh. He hissed in pain, cursing the fact it was covered in magic and thus he wouldn't be able to heal the damage right away.

He made it down the flight of stairs that lead to the vault. It was rather unassuming. It was a normal door with a normal looking lock and an inset circle to the side of that. Apollo kneeled to assess the lock. It appeared normal and if he remembered correctly Percy carried the key with her. The circle was in the wall to the left of the door, next to the handle. It was just wide enough for three fingers to fit in and about two and a half knuckled deep. It had to have a purpose. Experimentally he put his fingers on the ledge it created.

 _Ah, it's a magic lock. Presumably her power signature would open it._ Apollo stood scanning the door and surrounding area one last time before starting his way back out of the palace. _There wouldn't be a way I can trick her into opening it while I'm there._ They were barely on speaking terms to start with. _Maybe an object with her power in it?_

Apollo tried to think of a suitable object that would have absorbed enough of Percy's power to trick the lock. Riptide was an option, she had had it even as a demigod. It was on her person almost all the time since she wore it in her hair or merely pinned to her clothes. But because of that, it would be impossible to steal it. And if he did, then he wouldn't have much time before she realized it was gone.

 _What else?_

What else did she have on her all the time? He conjured up a mental picture of her. He scanned her head to toe. Riptide was a no go, or at least a last resort. Her camp necklace? She still wore it even if she stopped adding beads to it. The latest addition happened centuries ago when Percy took the coral pendant she had given Annabeth and put it on her own necklace after Annabeth's death. But never took that off either. That would be even harder to get then Riptide. Her clothes were rotated so often that the magic would have faded before she wore them again.

She wore no other jewelry...he paused as he reached half way. _Her wedding ring._ He still wore his but Percy left hers behind when she moved out. Her power would funnel through her hand and pass over the ring, making it even more imbued than Riptide or her necklace.

He stood in his bedroom. _Where did I put it?_ Originally he had wanted to wear it but it was too small. He didn't want it in the open but he wanted it safe. Scanning his room he remembered he put it in what had been Percy's bedside table. Opening it, his eyes zeroed into the corner where he tucked the ring. Grabbing it he conjured a string, threaded it on and pulled it over his head. He'll need it with him after he nabbed the key.

Now the key could be in one of many forms. Threaded on her camp necklace, as a charm on a bracelet, or simply in her pocket. He'd have to be patient if he wanted to get it.

 **Hermes...**

Hermes squinted as he watched his half brother in the distance. He was acting weird.

Percy had been MIA for a few days before Hermes saw her at Camp again. Then he started seeing her around Olympus again. Apollo had made himself scarce whenever Percy appeared, which, really, was ideal since Percy wanted space from him. But Hermes knew his brother well enough. He wouldn't change so abruptly. Apollo desperately wanted Percy back, something Hermes was sure wasn't going to happen. Apollo wouldn't just...give up. He had to be up to something. But what? Being who he was Hermes had a pretty good clue. Apollo was planning, a prank or a heist. And considering Apollo probably wasn't in the pranking mood, he was likely going to steal something.

Hermes wanted to write if off as Apollo planning on wooing Percy back or something. He wanted to believe his brother was planning some grand gesture. But something prodded at him. Something just wasn't right.

Apollo would eye Percy, and not in the loving way he did before this whole mess. He was looking for something. Scanning her every time he saw her. It was too analytical for Hermes to ignore. So, he watched Apollo watch Percy.

For the life of him he coudn't figure out why. He took to hovering a little closer to Percy and making sure he knew where his brother and Percy were at all times. Something was going to happen.

Something _big_.

 **AN: Once again I apologize. Time just sort of slipped by and suddenly I realized it had been over a year since I updated this. I truly want to see this story to the end as I don't have many non-one shot fics. (The other ones I do have over on I don't think I'll finish/continue).**

 **But I'm pretty proud of this one and I think I set myself up well. The story is flowing and I haven't written myself into a corner yet.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

 **Percy will not get back with Apollo. That is certain. My next questions being A) should she enter another romantic relationship (either semi soon or after a long time skip and B) with who? (She is bi (maybe pan) in this universe so it could be almost anyone.) I'm hesitant to do Hermes but he's not completely disqualified. I'm saying no now to maiden goddesses (or gods if they have canon celibacy vows) and married god(ess)(e)s (unless both spouses are okay with a poly relationship), although I'm not opposed to writing a queerplatonic relationship(s) either if people don't want her getting romantically involved. (I'll even consider minor god(desse)s so if you have a minor god you wanna see lemme know and I'll consider them.)** **(I got a review that I wanna address now. Percy will not be in a harem. She will be in an equal, consensual, and loving relationship if she ever enters one again.)**

 **NEXT:  
I have written that Thalia is alive but in a hunt in Alaska. But I failed to realize that Thalia would have to be on this hunt for more than a decade. (Otherwise Percy would've told her when it happened so Thalia would have to be gone when Apollo had the affair and all the way up to present day.) Should I A) go back and delete that little tidbit from the previous chapter (it's only a couple of lines and woudn't affect anything else) B) introduce Thalia into the story and try to come up with an excuse why she was gone so long (although she's non-essential to the plot so bringing her in might prove useless and cumbersome) or C) leave the previous mention but just fail to acknowledge her existence for the rest of the fic unless she's needed?**

 **~Dawnmoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm not really sure about this chapter honestly. It might be a little too...filler-y.**

 **But pease bear with me. I think it'll get more interesting next chapter.**

 **I say I think because it's not written yet and fics sometimes have the habit of writing themselves, ignoring my nudging otherwise.**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who has left a review, favortied, followed, or just read this fic. I hadn't quite grasped how big this fic became unti I looked at the stats (I only really look at the notifications through email and don't truly see the accumulation of them.)**

 **And thank you all who came back after a year of absence from this fic. 3**

 **Lots of love!**

He was getting frustrated. There was never a moment Percy set the key down. He'd know, he had been watching her whenever he could.

He thought his moment came when the Camp invited their parents to a party. It was like going to a kid's recital or play. They put on a talent show and even gave gifts to their parents and other gods. He also had to attend since the kids still thought they were married. Apollo thought it was Percy's plan to officially divorce him after Jessica died, or was at least in a position where his actions wouldn't reflect too badly on the demigod.

He scanned the crowd, mostly comprised of teens. There were younger kids; Hephaestus's seven year old son and Athena's nine year old daughter. Typically there was another night just for the younger kids with activities they could enjoy a little more. Apollo found Jessica in the crowd, the fire reflecting off her hair. She was with her siblings, laughing. Tessa was gesturing wildly, nearly catching her arm on fire. Rey smirked along with the story, interjecting or nudging Tessa. Whenever the latter happened Tessa would roll her eyes and smile before continuing.

Jessica made eye contact with him for a brief second before hastily refocusing on Tessa. He hadn't been able to talk to her since they had come to take the Sun Chariot from him. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking but knew if he approached, it would not be welcomed. And both her siblings, and quite possibly Percy herself would intervene.

Percy had wandered away from his side while making it look natural and not like she was trying to avoid him. She was by the field typically used for sparring but had been replaced with several sports for the night, with seven year old William. The boy had excitedly presented Percy with a daisy chain crown, all awkward knots and abused flowers. It sat lopsided on the goddess's head as it was sightly too big but she had pinned it in place with Riptide. He was a ball of pure energy and bounced in place as he spoke with Percy.

Apollo watched as the little boy tugged on her arm, pulling her closer to the fire, opposite of her children. He couldn't see what the boy was doing as the fire blocking him from view. But he was able to see Percy's smile, the one that made her eyes sparkle. She was made even more beautiful when the fire danced in her eyes.

She was smiling and nodding along, genuinely, when she absentmindedly shrugged off her jacket. The evening had been cool but Apollo supposed that next to the giant bon fire was hot. She threw it onto a log that had been put into place for people to sit and cook.

Apollo looked away for a moment to track a shout that came from the field, after a moment it became apparent there had been a hard collision in the soccer game. When he turned back William was sitting on his older brother's shoulders and walking towards their father and Percy was on the other side of the fire, currently disengaging from a hug with Tessa.

His eyes narrowed in on the jacket. _Maybe..._

Glancing around he wandered toward the log with the jacket. It had slipped off so only a sleeve really rested on the wood. To anyone looking it would appear he was just saving someone's jacket from the dirt. He was actually patting down the pockets to see if the key was there. The replica key he kept in the palm of his hand so that he could switch it out. The teeth of the fake was different since he had no idea what the actual key's teeth were. So it would keep away her suspicion at least for a few hours.

"What are you doing?" Percy's voice was light enough but her eyes were accusatory when he turned to face her.

"Just getting it off the ground." He raised the jacket slightly.

"Thank you." She gave him and imitation of a smile before nearly snatching the jacket back from him, a nail catching the back of his hand.

There was no key anyway.

 **Hermes...**

He had told himself he would watch Percy and Apollo since the latter was acting shifty. But in the excitement of the night and his children's joy, he forgot to keep tabs on them. He saw them arrive together, their arms barely touching before Percy wandered away from the sun god.

He saw them next when Percy twirled away with her jacket in her hand. She was tense but she was smiling. Apollo clenched his jaw as he watched Percy walk towards the game of volleyball going on. Apollo's hand clenched as he stared after her.

That was the look of a theft gone wrong. There was frustration in the lines of Apollo's body and he was undoubtedly beating himself up for the perceived failure.

 _What would he want to steal from Percy though?_

 **Apollo...**

He resigned himself to watching Percy join in a gods vs demigods volleyball match. Her jacket was gone with some magic and her skirt changed to shorts.

 _Maybe I could pick pocket her._ Apollo glanced from her wrist to her neck. The key wasn't in either place so he assumed it was in her pockets.

While she played he stayed by the fire. Some of the children were wary of him since he had hid the sun, from their point of view, for no reason. He didn't even want to know the theories they were coming up with.

"Hey, man." Apollo looked up at his half-brother.

"Hey, Hermes." He dropped his gaze back down toward the volleyball game. Just in time to see Nike set the ball for Percy to spike.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" Hermes indicated the Big House with his head.

"Uh," It the game would go on for awhile since they had just started. "Sure." Apollo wasn't sure what he was expecting. Why did Hermes want to talk to him?"

Once they were inside and the door was closed Hermes turned to face him. "You okay dude?" Apollo nearly jerked in surprise. "I mean, of course you're not but you've been acting...different, lately."

"Of course I have." Hermes blinked at the blunt response. "My wife hates me. She won't talk to me at all. Why would you think I'd act the same as before?" Apollo stepped into Hermes's space. The messenger god stood his ground and straightened his stance, which was still slightly shorter than Apollo.

"You're scheming something. You're planning on stealing something from Percy. Why?" A firm hand shoved Apollo away.

"What are you taking about? I'm not planning anything." While Apollo was the god of truth, it gave him the incredible ability to lie. Hermes didn't trust him at the moment.

"You've been scoping out Percy. You tried to take something from her jacket. I'm the god of thieves. I know the signs. I _taught_ you how to steal." Hermes knew he was right when Apollo growled.

"I didn't take anything from her jacket. _Trust me_."

"That's not going to work, Apollo." It was a habit formed from his marriage. As the goddess of trust Percy would put power behind the words. "What are you trying to steal?"

"Why would I tell you anything?" Apollo turned to leave, Hermes grabbed his arm.

"Something is going to happen, Apollo. I can feel it. What are you planning?" The question came out more of a demand.

"It's going to work out fine. You'll see."

"Don't you dare hurt her further." Hermes growled. Apollo wrenched his arm free before bursting out the door. He had only seconds to register who it was that was approaching and get the fake key out of his pocket. This may be his only chance.

He didn't correct his course as he bumped into Percy. She was carrying a camper piggy back and was knocked off balance. Apollo slipped a hand between the camper and Percy to keep them from falling back. His left hand came forward, exchanging keys, before moving up to appear more useful at Percy's right hip.

And just like that, he had what he needed. His heart pounded at his success... and the fear. Did Hermes catch that?

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He made sure Percy had her footing back before pulling away slightly.

Percy huffed a breath as the adrenaline faded. Worst case scenario she would end up a little bruised as she would have twisted to avoid hurting the demigod on her back.

"I was actually looking for you!" Percy's false cheer was apparent to him, and probably Hermes behind him who was looking on from the doorway. Apollo hoped he hadn't caught the pick pocket. _He might just be waiting to be away from the demigod._ "Ayana got injured." The girl on Percy's back had tears leaking out of her eyes, although they seemed involuntary. Apollo took his right hand back and set it on the girl's shoulder. Doing a magic sweep he could tell she had a sprained ankle and a couple of bruises elsewhere.

"Set her down." He instructed. Percy knelt so that Ayana could hop off, keeping her right foot off the ground. Percy turned to help the girl down to sit on the steps of the Big House. He reached for the injured limb but Ayana jerked it back, eliciting a whine when the motion undoubtedly caused pain. "It's alright. I'll make it better." He put his right hand on her left knee in order to reduce pain. She slowly extended it again, keeping it off the grass.

He cupped her heel. He could now tell why none of the other gods, all of whom had at least a little healing power, couldn't fix this. It was badly injured, one of the ligaments was torn and another was badly stretched. He heard Ayana gasp as he started healing it. In the darkness of the night, gathering light was visible around her ankle. The light faded once he fixed the damage.

"It might be a little sore for a day, so take it easy but you're good to go." He warned.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo!" She did a little half bow sitting down. She stood up, mostly by her left foot before gently lowering the other. She brightened when it didn't hurt as bad. He stood up from his squat as she hugged Percy before running back to the fire. "Thanks Lady Percia! Bye Lord Hermes!"

Apollo glanced at the other god. He didn't look as angry as before. But that could have been due to the presence of the demigod. They all had become good at acting in front of people who didn't know the situation.

Apollo didn't know what time it was exactly but he still had hours until he had to bring up the sun.

"I think I'm gonna head back home." He shoved his hands into his pocket, squeezing the key in his pocket and trying to hold back a smile.

"Apol-!" He heard Hermes shout as he flashed away. Reappearing in his palace. He held his breath. Waiting to see if Hermes would follow. If he _knew_. He just needed a little more time.

Neither Percy nor Hermes appeared so he made his way outside. He had to work fast, he didn't know how long he would have before Percy realized she carried a fake key.

He enjoyed the freedom of walking to Percy's palace. It didn't matter who saw him. He was just heading to his wife's palace. And, if this worked, this night technically never happened.

He made his way past the traps again and down to the door. He grabbed the ring from around his neck, placing it in the alcove. He waited a second before putting the key in.

He smiled widely as the door clicked open.

He had never been in the vault before. He paused in the doorway to take it all in.

Some things gave off a golden glow, a seemingly universal color of time. There was an hourglass with literal gold sand in it. The sand never stopped moving, but the levels in each half stayed the same. A black orb sat alone, separated from other artifacts. Light seemed to disappear into it and Apollo had a hard time seeing it as a three dimensional object. There were other things but he paid no attention to them. His prize was hanging on the wall. He approached slowly, scanning the scythe top to bottom. It was held against the wall instead of simply sitting on hooks or nails. He could probably still use it as is, as long as he was touching it.

He couldn't wrap his hand around it fully but did his best. Apollo closed his eyes and tried to remember what Percy had said to Tessa when she was teaching her how to control her limited time powers.

" _Think of time as a flowing entity. It's a bit different for everyone. You have a mental picture? Good. Okay, now try to slow the flow. It's okay. Relax, pretend you are the flow. If you're relaxed then the flow will slow."_

Apollo closed his eyes and thought of a river. It flowed, right? It should do. He slowly pulled at the power stored in the scythe. It curled, curious, around his wrist.

He needed to go back. Before Jessica, before Kate, before he even got banished in the first place.

He saw the power in his mind as a golden light. It hovered over his river before he pushed it. He was suddenly aware of the sail behind him. The light filled his sail and pushed him backward over the water. He turned to face the direction they were headed.

Faints shadows filled the thick fog around the banks of the river, even as the river itself was clear of it. He wasn't sure where the sun was—or if there even was one.

He wasn't sure how far back he needed to go but he felt like he would just...know? The roar of water made him turn back around. The river seemed to follow him. The riverbed was visible as the water rushed backwards. Surely that was normal? He kept an eye out around him. That's when he noticed he was leaving a fork in the river.

This was his decision not to tell Percy, the light whispered to him.

Another fork, having the affair.

At the next fork, the incident that caused his banishment, he pushed the light to push him to the other branch in the river. Then he let go completely.

The fog rushed in angrily, swarming him and his little boat.

The gold was swallowed.

Then it...left

He watched as it moved to the split that he had just come from.

Then he woke up.

 **Percy...**

Percy jolted awake. Panic spread through her limbs in a flash and _she couldn't breath._

She was barely aware of Apollo jumping awake beside her, likely woken due to her own panic.

"Percy?" Apollo rolled onto an elbow to face her while she struggled to breath. After a second his brain came fully online and he moved into action. A small light appeared above their bed, it was dim but pulsed, giving Percy something to focus on. Apollo pulled himself up to sit against the headboard before gently pulling Percy closer.

Tears had started trickle out of her eyes as she did the minimum to get into the right position.

Nightmares hadn't been an uncommon occurrence. Both her and Annabeth dealt with their fair share. And will that, they had learned the best way to comfort each other.

Percy needed to know the space. To see it. To make sure they were safe. It didn't take long for Annabeth to hold her back to chest. From that position Percy received the contact she wanted and the need to observe. All the while Annabeth whispered in her ear.

Apollo had adopted the same maneuver. Percy didn't really want to share the method because it was something between her and Annabeth. But it was the only thing that worked.

She scanned the room frantically despite not knowing what she was looking for.

Tears stuck strands of hair to her face. Apollo moved slowly and tucked the hair behind her ear. She was peripherally aware he was talking. It was a low murmur in her ear as the light on the ceiling moved toward the wall in front of her.

"Breathe, sweetheart. It's okay. It's okay."

It took her a minute before she remembered to breath with the rhythm of the light.

It took several more long minutes before she calmed. Percy slumped back into her husband's chest. One of his arms was around her stomach and the other in her vice grip on the bed beside them.

"Better?" His voice was quiet in her ear and she found herself relaxing further, her head back on his shoulder. She only nodded. "Want to talk?"

"I-" She croaked, swallowing and tilting her head forward slightly. "I don't know. I don't remember."

Apollo loosened his grip slightly and followed Percy as she sunk further down the bed. He laid on his back and Percy laid across him.

"What time is it?" He was careful not to startle her.

"Four forty seven."

"Think you can sleep a little longer?" He felt her shrug. "Do you want to sleep more?"

"In-in a little bit." After he felt her relax further against him he sent power into her. Soothing her into sleep.

He magically scanned her body to ensure she was deeply asleep—peacefully deeply asleep.

He was _**elated**_.

 ** _It worked!_**

Apollo rubbed Percy's back. He wasn't quite sure where he landed himself but he could work with it.

He had been startled when he went from the boat to his bed with a panicking Percy but he jumped into action.

 **The following afternoon...**

Thalia double checked her bag before throwing it over her shoulder. Artemis had her going on a hunt _in Alaska._

"So..." Thalia turned to the entrance of her tent.

"Hey Percy." The huntress smiled, making her way to her friend.

"You accepted?" Percy eyed the packed bag on her bed and the readied weapons on her desk.

"I didn't want anyone else to risk it. I know I can do it."

"Of course you can." Percy was quick to agree.

Thalia sighed as she took in her friend's poorly hid pout. "I know you don't want me to go-"

"You're going to be gone _so long._ " Percy whined. "What are you even hunting? Artemis said it could take _years_." She hugged herself. " _At best_."

Thalia bit her lip. They were both relatively new to immortality so those years would certainly feel long. She didn't really want to leave. She and Percy were so close and it almost felt like she was leaving her arm behind. "I can't say."

Percy huffed.

Thalia smiled. "Dad would roast me alive." Thalia saw a twitch of Percy's lips. "Are you okay?" Thalia finally closed the gap, taking Percy's face in her hands.

"I think I had a nightmare last night." She tilted her head into her friend's left hand. "Woke up in a panic."

"You think?"

"I don't remember any of it but what else would wake me like that?"

Thalia hummed. "Keep an eye out. We might not be done with those demigod dreams just yet." The huntress smiled.

Percy huffed. Despite their occasional helpfulness, demigod dreams sucked. "You might not be but I'm a full goddess. I highly doubt I'd be getting any." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, there was no dream."

"Whatever." Thalia smiled, dropping her hands. Their brief amusement faded. "I need to head out. You gonna be okay?"

"Of course I will. You stay safe."

"You bet I will. With the _goddess of time's_ blessing? No doubt." Percy pulled her friend in for a hug. She was going miss Thalia.

They left the tent where, with a brief wave, Percy packed it up. Thalia huffed. "Stop spoiling me."

Despite Percy's position among the Olympian Counsel and her status as a goddess, their friendship never changed. And Percy liked to use her powers to help and spoil her friend.

"You know I won't." Percy said as she handed over the packed tent.

"Ready to go Thalia?" Artemis asked walking up.

"As I'll ever be! Bye Percy." With one last hug Thalia reached for Artemis's hand before they teleported away.

Percy scanned the camp before flashing home, the heat of the fire turning into the natural warmth of their home.

"Hey, honey." Apollo looked up from his book.

"Hello." Her shoulders slouched as she pulled a blanket around them. She plopped herself next to her husband on the couch.

"Already gave Thalia her send off?" Apollo opened an arm and Percy took it as the invitation it was and leaned into the sun god.

"Yeah. I can't believe she'll be gone so long and I have no idea what she's hunting! Maybe I should have offered to go with her."

"But, hun, it's in Alaska." Apollo reminded her, putting his finger in his book before letting it fall shut.

"I know how to fight there, in case you've forgotten. I could handle myself with just Riptide." She wiggled slightly to get more comfortable, throwing her legs across Apollo's lap, forcing him to lift the book. "But you're right." She sighed. "I need to stay here." There was a pause. "Who know what the Counsel would do without me."

"Hey! I think we would do just fine. We worked fine before you came along, in case you've forgotten."

Percy snorted. "Sure."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He looked down at the top of Percy's head when she didn't respond. "Percy?"

"Hm?"

"What was that reaction?"

"Oh, nothing."

They both laughed when Apollo gave a gusty sigh of defeat.

Percy settled down to sleep, determined to make up for last night's loss, and Apollo opened his book again.

The sun god smiled. He _finally_ had Percy back. And she didn't even seem to know that anything happened.

While she was out he discovered that he was only a day from the events that caused his banishment in the first place.

This was going splendidly.

He didn't see the frown on Percy's sleeping face nor registered her tightening grip on the blanket.

She was _so cold_

 **AN: Ta-da? I was going to continue but I realized that if I did that then I'd resolve this faster than I wanted to.**

 **And Thalia! Yay!**

 **Apologies if you thought the pick pocketing was a little...cheap. I really could not think of another way for Apollo to get the key.**

 **QUESTION: So I've been getting suggestions for future potential partners for Percy. Without counting votes I think Hermes is winning. (Honestly have no idea how I'll pull off making those two fall in love but I suppose we'll see where the ending of this fic lands us.) Anyway, the question is this:**

 **A couple of people have brought other pantheons to my attention. Would y'all be open to Percy falling in love with someone in another pantheon (Norse specifically)? I have an idea that won't leave me alone but if you're really against it then I can make it more friendshipy than a pairing. (Although I really really want to write is as a pairing. So if it gets voted out I might make it a separate oneshot and not include it in this fic) (So basically if it's friendship it'll be in this fic but if it's a pairing then it'll be in a sequel or as an unrelated one-shot, bascially an AU of an AU.) Ohhhh, or I could do multiple alternative endings?**

 **~Dawnmoon**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! So this chapter turned into 6.5k words, not really sure how that happened. I think we're getting close to the end. I can't say how many chapters are left. Maybe one or two? I can't really see it going farther than that. However, there will be a sequel! I will post a chapter here to notify you. As of now, I am planning only one version. Percy is not paired with Hermes in it. Apologizes to those who voted for them. And HUGE thank you to DragonLover1551 and JustMyOpinion74! Both of them helped me plan out details of the sequel. And another thanks to DragonLover1551 for being so enthusiastic about _Pumpkin Eater,_ even after my year long disappearance!**

Despite having a several hour nap, Percy felt no better for it. Apollo had left at some point, replacing his lap with a pillow. She dragged the blanket with her as she trudged her way to the bedroom. She looked between the bed and the closet, trying to decide whether she should just go back to sleep. She felt rather listless and wasn't sure what she should do.

Percy wasn't sure why she felt the way she did. Waking up in a panic probably contributed to her current mood but there _was_ no nightmare to remember.

Sighing, she changed out of her sleep-rumpled clothes and into a warmer dress. She picked the blanket from the floor and tossed it onto the bed before heading out. Her garden was a favored place to be. No matter where someone was in the garden they would be able to hear running water. Her garden paled in comparison to the likes of Persephone's or Demeter's; she didn't have a very green thumb.

Just hearing the water made her feel better. When she became a goddess she was a little sad that her waters powers weakened, but at least she still had them. Sliding off her shoes she stepped up and into the main fountain, letting the bottom of her dress get wet.

Percy made a lap of the fountain before taking a seat on the edge. She started playing with the falling water, focusing on just the feel of her power, the water making nonsensical shapes.

"Hello, Percy."

The sudden voice made her jump. Instinct had her aiming the water toward it before she realized who it was, with the half-second she had she softened the water. Turning around she was met with a rather unimpressed and wet Athena. Percy sheepishly made the water return to the fountain and turned her body sideways, keeping her feet in the water.

"Oh, hi Athena. Sorry 'bout that."

"Is something the matter?" The older goddess approached, taking a seat next to Percy. "You're usually not so unaware."

"I don't know." Percy shrugged. "I had a nightmare last night and ever since I've just felt...off."

"May I ask what about?"

"I don't remember." Percy turned back to face the center of the fountain wiggling her toes a little. "Not unusual though."

There was a bout of silence and Athena turned to face the fountain, sitting crisscross to keep her feet out of the water.

"Is something else wrong?"

"I...no."

"What?" Athena probed gently, tilting her head to see Percy's profile.

"I'm—I'm weirdly _cold_."

Athena frowned, taking in the temperature and Percy's attire. The time goddess should be sufficiently warm, if not overly so.

"Right now even?"

"Yeah. I don't get it."

"Are you ill?" Athena brought a hand up to feel for Percy's temperature. It certainly felt normal to her.

Percy shrugged. "I don't think so. I didn't ask Apollo but he didn't say anything. And what would I get sick with anyway? Aren't we immune to sickness, besides, like, poisons?"

"Have there been any changes in your domains?"

"I have pretty stable domains. Trust and loyalty are pretty give and take but considering the population that should equal itself out. And time? That's pretty constant."

"I suppose."

"I'll be fine. It'll pass and I'll be fine tomorrow."

 **Athena...**

Percy was not fine the next day. They were in a rather boring meeting but the time goddess was typically good at least pretending she cared. Percy was just staring off into space this time around. She was about to try to talk to her but Percy blinked back to herself before looking at Poseidon.

 **Poseidon...**

The sea god noticed his daughter's strange behavior and Athena's concerned staring. Glancing at his brother and making sure he wasn't saying anything important he turned his attention to Percy

 _Percy._ Keeping his puzzlement off his face he tried again. _Percy?_ He repeated urgently. He relaxed slightly when she focused on him. _Are you okay? You're staring into space. You usually pay attention to these meetings._

 _ **I don't know. Something feels off.**_

 _About the meeting?_

Percy had looked away as to make it less obvious they were talking but glanced back at him briefly.

 _ **What? No, the meeting is fine...if boring. No, I was talking about in general. Something is off.**_

 _Any clue as to what?_

 _ **I'm having a hard time pinpointing it. I don't know if it's some sort demigod instinct or if something is wrong in one of my domains.**_

"—Brother?"

"What?" Poseidon turned to Zeus who looked annoyed. He saw Hermes snicker from the corner of his eye. Apollo and Percy were making pretty steady eye contact, Apollo's eyes glowing slightly. He must be doing a remote scan of her, easier done if eye contact was held.

"I asked how Atlantis was doing." Poseidon raised an eyebrow. Zeus always asked and it was always the same response.

"It is well." Poseidon was sure Zeus wanted more information about Atlantis. He kept to himself under the sea and Atlantis was self-sustaining with little trade deals with others. He was sure Zeus suspected that Atlantis was more than anyone on Olympus knew.

 ** _Apollo says that I'm physically healthy and that there's no foreign poisons or such._**

 _That's good._

 _ **Except I have no idea what's wrong.**_

 _How about you come to Atlantis for awhile? It could help clear your mind and let you figure it out._

 _ **I'm going to Camp for a few days, the kids wanted me there for Capture the Flag and Tae wanted to catch up, he's back for a while.**_

Tae was her son. His godly father was unknown and Poseidon wasn't sure if either Tae or Percy knew. After training with his new powers from Percy, Tae took to wandering the country, either doing random tasks from different gods or escorting demigods to Camp. Last he could recall Tae was approaching forty. A rarity among demigods. But his skill with a sword and dagger and his knack for slowing time got him out of several situations.

 _ **But I'll come afterward. Probably Sunday.**_

Four days. Poseidon was worried. If Percy wasn't feeling well then she should try to get better as soon as she could. She could decline in the following days. But he let it go. Maybe it would clear up in that time.

The meeting dragged on and Poseidon thought Athena and Percy talked for a little bit. The meeting finally ended and they were free to leave.

 **The following day...**

"Hey, Percy! What are you up to?" Hermes jogged up, walking in line with Percy once he caught up.

"I'm going to Camp. I've been neglecting Jessica's training."

"Who's Jessica?" Hermes took a few more steps before realizing Percy wasn't beside him anymore. He turned back.

"I don't know. I don't know who she is or why I'd be training her." Percy's face was scrunched in confusion.

"Did you ever claim a kid named Jessica?"

"No, no Jessicas. Why did I say that?" Hermes shrugged. "I—I'm not going to Camp yet. I'm going tomorrow for Capture the Flag. Apollo and I are going on a date in the mortal realm tonight."

"Aw, so no pranking?" Hermes gave an exaggerated pout.

Percy rolled her eyes but smiled. "No today. And probably not tomorrow. We'll see about Saturday."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Percy realized she probably should've asked about the who and whats of the prank as Hermes dashed away.

She returned home in order to get ready for her date with Apollo.

 **Apollo...**

He was concerned. Percy didn't get sick the first time around. Plus, he couldn't detect anything that would cause her symptoms. She was layering clothes and tended to space out. After the meeting yesterday and they returned to their palace he found it hard to maintain a conversation with her. She had grown frustrated with herself and went to bed early.

But tonight was the night. This was where everything went wrong. As long as he didn't repeat his actions he won't get banished like he did.

 **Percy...**

Fashion was cyclical in the years since her godhood. Not much changed in the way of fabrics. Skirts and dresses grew and shrank and grew again, and colors shifted in and out of favor.

Her own style was very much impacted by her own mortal life but also what the Campers wore. It often resulted in hybrid outfits while at camp or on Olympus. But while in the mortal world she tried to blend in.

After exchanging Apollo's outdated jacket for one that would be less inconspicuous, they left for the restaurant.

It wasn't anything too fancy.

Percy smiled while taking in the decor. There were pictures of the founders of the restaurant with captions explaining who, what, and when. Paintings with little placards detailing the artist and mediums used were hung around the main seating area.

The waitress smiled and lead them to their seat. "Are we celebrating anything?" They were dressed nicer than a random dinner out would call for.

"No, just date night." Percy smiled as she sat down, Apollo taking the seat across from her.

"That's sounds lovely." The waitress said sincerely. "I'm Katrina and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Ah, not yet." Katrina nodded and turned to Apollo.

"Water for now." Katrina smiled before heading off, reappearing briefly to drop off the requested water. "So how are you feeling?"

Percy shrugged. "Less out of it but still cold."

Apollo took a quick glance around before dropping his voice. "Maybe we should ask Hecate if there's any spells or curses placed on you that we can't detect."

"I'll ask before I go to Camp tomorrow. Now enough of that." Despite being married for over a century they still found things to talk about and if they didn't the silence wasn't awkward. Percy blinked as her vision doubled for a moment before glancing over to the small bar where a group of men were sitting.

One licked his lips before winking at her, lifting his cup slightly before drinking and turning away. Apollo was glaring at the man but wrenched his gaze away.

"Things like that happen. I'm a goddess. Don't let it get to you." Percy reached across the table to take one of Apollo's hands in both of hers.

That's when the world went wonky again and a pounding set itself up in her temples. The world dimmed slightly as Apollo stood up but...didn't. She still held his hand, was still looking into his eyes and he was smiling. But she was also now looking up at him as he stormed towards the bar. Another man was making a lewd gesture and laughed as Apollo approached him, his buddies jeering.

As the men increased in volume she heard derogatory and foul comments towards her and Apollo.

The Apollo sitting in front of her was smiling as he took a sip of water with his free hand.

"So," he started, "Any idea what you want?"

She released his hand to open her menu at the same time Apollo punched the first guy in the jaw.

She tried to focus and either consolidate the two scenes or get a clearer picture of both of them. Neither happened and she was frozen as Apollo let out a wave of power directly into the second man. The last two men, who took part in the jeering, froze.

She jumped up, feeling disconnected from her movements. Her head pounded but she quickly made it to the first man, all the while demanding Apollo stop. She recoiled in horror as she realized the punch killed the man.

Other her smiled and calmly ordered her pasta with a glass of wine, laughing when Apollo horribly mispronounced the name of his dish.

Anger washed over her and she stood abruptly, her vision blackened at the corners but she glared at Apollo. He hadn't stopped when she said. One man was slumped across the bar and the last was in a heap on the floor after being thrown into the wall, he was smoking.

"Percy?" The Apollo sitting across from her asked. Anger and joy fought each other. Her head pounded and everything was dim.

"I'm okay." Her voice sounded far away yet she was able to conjure a smile. Both of her selves did so, the one standing in the carnage looking deranged.

"Percy?" There was residual anger on his face and he was glowing too much but it was dimmed in the face of his angry wife.

She marched forward, her own power filling the air, manipulating the Mist so that the four men got into a bar fight. Flimsy but the best she could do at the moment. She conjured drachmas for their fares before seizing Apollo and demanding a Council meeting then flashed them to Olympus.

"I'm sorry." She told the Apollo across from her. "I'm suddenly not feeling well. Can we-?" She put her head in her hands as her vision and hearing went blank. She blinked her eyes open and the two Apollos were overlaid, both with glowing eyes. Apollo knelt next to her seat gently feeding his power into her. Trying to heal whatever was wrong. It brought her vision back completely and the second Apollo disappeared.

"Are you okay ma'am?" A waiter approached nervously.

"I'm-I'm," blinking a little more to collect herself, "better." She settled on. Her head hurt but not as severely. However, she was sure she would get lightheaded if she tried to stand at the moment.

"Do you want to go home?" Apollo asked, moving his slightly glowing hand to her back.

"My dad's place is closer." She needed the ocean and it was the only way to let Apollo know without tipping off the waiter. The headache surged.

"Okay let's go." Apollo left money on the table to cover cost before helping her to her feet. Vertigo had her clinging to Apollo as they made their way.

Katrina held the front doors open for them as Apollo was supporting Percy. "You can get where you need to go?" She asked.

"Yes, it's not far."

They made it just far enough to get out of sight of anyone before Percy mustered enough concentration to flash them to Atlantis.

Apollo held his breath, doubting she could supply him with oxygen. As a god, he didn't really need to breathe but it was helpful in talking. They had ended up in Percy's room luckily and he helped her to bed.

 _Hey Poseidon, Percy needs help._ The sea god appeared quickly.

"What happened?" He demanded while granting Apollo the air he needed.

"We went to a restaurant. She spaced out for a moment before going white and saying she wasn't feeling well. She has a migraine I can't cure and earlier her vision and hearing went."

"Percy?" Poseidon asked quietly, approaching his daughter. "Percy?!" Apollo drew closer, putting a hand on her head.

"She's unconscious?"

"That's a question?!"

"Well it doesn't feel like sleep and it's not a coma. I don't what it is!"

Poseidon sighed. "I'll see if our healers can help."

"A- I'm the _god_ of healing! If I can't help then they won't be able to!"

Poseidon never paused in his walking. "It's worth a try."

 **Poseidon...**

He was extremely worried about Percy. Gods just _don't get sick_. The alternative explanations weren't any better. She was either poisoned or curse by someone. Or something was wrong with one of her domains. He didn't know which to wish for. On one hand, if it was poison they might be able to cure it or reverse a curse. But it could also be a curse or poison that no one can heal. If it had to do with her domains the fix could be easy. Trust and loyalty could repair themselves in time and she would be okay. He had no idea what it took for a time domain. His time in his father's stomach didn't lead to much observation.

"Your Majesty."

"Thias." Poseidon greeted. "Percy needs help." It made Poseidon happy that the Atlanteans liked Percy. Thias straightened in alarm before grabbing his bag. They started back toward Percy's room. "Do you know what's going on, my lord?"

"Apollo brought her here. She had been fine before suddenly falling ill. Apparently, her vision and hearing went out and she has a migraine. She fell unconscious before I left."

"Lord Apollo." Thias acknowledged before approaching.

"Apollo, leave the man to work."

"What!? No! I'm not leaving her! Why can't he work while I'm here?" Apollo demanded.

Poseidon hesitated, Thias glancing back at him.

"There are..." Poseidon searched for the right word, "Aspects of Atlantis we don't let outsiders know. Our medicinal practices among them."

"It won't take long Lord Apollo. You can wait outside the door and I shall retrieve you once I am finished."

"I'm her husband!"

"I'm sorry Apollo," Poseidon said.

"Why keep it a secret?" Apollo asked harshly once they were in the hallway.

"Watch yourself," Poseidon growled. "We do it to protect ourselves."

"How come I don't know it? I'm the god of healing."

"It's...not originally for medicine but something we've discovered...helps." Poseidon felt the flare of magic through the door. "Don't tell Zeus any of this. He's the last person I want to know."

Apollo was about to respond but Thias popped his head out and beckoned them back in.

"So?" Apollo asked, reclaiming Percy's hand.

"Good news, she should wake up in the next day or two. Not so good news is that the cause of her sickness is rooted in a third party."

"What?"

"Physically she's fine, apart from being unconscious. There's no poisons or toxins of any sort."

"I knew that." Apollo felt obliged to point out. "Anything else?"

"We can only speculate but it must be something in one of her domains."

Apollo was growing agitated. That wasn't really news. He had the same information as this healer!

"Call Pistis and Eusebeia." Apollo continued snidely at Thias's confused face. "They are daimons of trust and loyalty." Maybe he shouldn't be so haughty since he only knew of their existence because Percy worked with them and talked about them sometimes.

"I shall call Pistis. Will you talk to Eusebeia?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah." A rainbow simmered into place next to Apollo while Poseidon and Thias left. The gods still used Iris Messaging instead of contacting Fleecey. After throwing a coin in and mentally reciting the phrase, Eusebeia was in front of him.

"Lord Apollo." She bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Percy is ill and we think something in one of her domains is causing it. How is loyalty?"

"Oh! I haven't felt anything. It's ebbing and flowing like it usually does but there haven't been any major changes. Is she going to be okay?"

"We hope so." Apollo glanced over at the still form of his wife. Why was this happening? Was it his fault? Was it the time traveling? "Thank you. I'll have Percy contact you when she feels better."

"Thank you, Lord Apollo. Please send my well wishes to Lady Percy!"

"Of course." He swiped his hand through the image.

Poseidon didn't fair well with Pistis either. The trust domain was doing fine. That only left time.

 **Triton...**

"Nothing?"

"I'm sorry Lord Poseidon. Everything is fine in the trust domain. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"No, no. Thank you, Pistis."

"Father?" Triton asked as he entered the throne room.

"Yes?"

"Why were you speaking with Pistis?"

"Percy has fallen ill. And unless it lies in her loyalty domain, it has to do with time."

"Eusebeia didn't have anything." Apollo strode in. An odd sight to Triton since everyone swims everywhere.

"All good in trust."

"There's nothing to do to check time! She's the only time deity!" Triton exclaimed.

"We know that!" Apollo snapped.

"Is she in her room?" Triton asked his father.

"Yes, she's unconscious right now."

"I'm going to see her." With a flick of his tails, Triton was out of the room.

"Apollo, I know you'll want to stay but I have to ask you to leave."

"What are you hiding?" Apollo turned to face Poseidon more fully, narrowing his eyes.

"Things that protect my people." Poseidon straightened.

"What could be so bad as to endanger an entire kingdom if it got out?"

"Why ask questions you won't receive answers to?" There was a tense silence. "Leave Apollo. I'll contact you when Percy wakes up."

Knowing he was at a disadvantage in Poseidon's own domain and kingdom, he left.

 **Percy, the following afternoon...**

The time goddess woke slowly. Her head ached and she had several overlapping memories fighting for dominance.

The first thing she was aware of was the water surrounding her. It soothed some of the pain. The next was the person next to her bed. At first, she thought it would be Apollo. But her blurry vision told her it wasn't her fair-haired husband. Whoever was next to her had black hair.

"Percy?!" _Ah, Triton._ "Percy, can you hear me?"

She let out more of a huff than anything else but her vision was clearing so she supposed that was a good thing. She had a hard time thinking past the pain in her head.

 _"I cursed a wench."_ Her eyesight was still a bit wonky but she was sure Triton hadn't moved his mouth. _"Kate. Kate Barnes." "Jessica's mom?"_

"I'm still mad at you about that."

"About what?"

"Kate."

"What?" His baffled face was amusing. But Percy quickly realized that, like Jessica, Percy didn't know this Kate.

"Never mind."

"Who is Kate?"

"No one."

"She's someone. Why else would you mention her?" Triton grilled.

"I don't know! I really don't know who she is or why I'm mad at you for it."

Triton leaned back in his seat, thinking. "Is it possible she's from another timeline?"

"What?"

"We're almost certain that whatever is causing you to fall ill is in one of your domains. We talked with Pistis and Eusebeia and they say everything is fine. Thus something is up with time."

Percy stayed quiet. If something was wrong with time and she hadn't been able to immediately put a finger on it then...someone else manipulated time.

"She could be. But timelines don't cross like that for me. I don't confuse who's in what reality."

"Something is wrong Percy."

 _"Something is wrong," Artemis said, sending concerned glances between Apollo's and Percy's empty thrones._

 _"It's not like her to just fall off the map like that," Aphrodite added._

 _"And where's Apollo this time?" Poseidon asked._

 _"You don't think he...kidnapped her, do you?" Hermes added tentatively._

"Percy? Are you okay." She blinked back to herself. Triton had moved to float closer to her and her dad was in the doorway. The voices continued.

 _"Should we issue a quest like when Artemis was missing?" Zeus asked. Even if he was wary of the goddess, it would be bad news for the goddess of time to be missing._

 _"I'll have my hunters look for them. When was the last time anyone saw either of them?" The Olympians looked to one another._

 _"I saw both of them at Camp. I had just finished talking with Apollo when Percy came with an injured demigod. I'm sure he had been trying to steal something from her. After healing the demigod Apollo left and Percy said she was going to the Big House." Hermes reported._

 _"I haven't seen them since that night either." Hephaestus chimed in. There were murmurs of agreement._

 _"At least he hasn't taken the sun with him, wherever he went."_

"Percy!" Triton had moved even closer and was shaking her shoulders.

"There's...there are two timelines. This one and another. They keep overlapping." Percy sat up. "I don't know why."

"Is there anything to do to fix it? If time has been tampered with..." Triton trailed off.

"I need," Percy paused. What did she need, to her knowledge this had never happened before. She could meditate but the other timeline would be too distracting. She needed to go deep. "I need to go to Mount Othrys."

"What?" Poseidon nearly jerked back in surprise. "Why?"

"It was Kronos's seat of power. I need to meditate and the power there should help me."

"I'll take you there." While the trip usually wouldn't be hard, Percy was feeling drained and had a hard time concentrating.

"Thank you."

"Triton, alert your mother that I'll be gone."

"Be safe."

 _"We can't find them anywhere! We've combed through North America. There's no scent to follow, which considering who we're trying to track shouldn't be this hard to pick up. I checked with the Romans and I checked Delos once again." Artemis reported._

 _"Do you think they're in Greece?" Hera asked._

 _"That's our next stop. The original Olympus." Artemis stood to leave, eager to find her friend and brother._

 _"Check Mount Othrys." Poseidon blurted. The gods usually avoided the mountain like the plague but something possessed him to mention it._

 _Artemis hesitated, flashing back to her own imprisonment on the mountain, before nodding and flashing away._

"The other timeline is moving faster." Percy realized they were on Mount Othrys already, the original one in Greece. She could feel the power in the air and at her feet. Kronos's crumpled throne sat before them.

"Well, we better get to the bottom of this." Even though Poseidon lowered her carefully to the ground it still turned into a flop. The strength she lost from leaving the ocean was being replaced by the power around her. Though not nearly fast enough.

Percy closed her eyes, pulling all her consciousnesses together before diving into her domain.

 **Apollo...**

"Why didn't you get me sooner! You said you would when she woke up! And now she's gone!"

Amphitrite held back a glare. Apollo had been contacted and now stood shouting at her in Atlantis's throne room. With Poseidon suddenly gone she was acting queen. Her son floated next to her, his tail twitching every once in a while.

"It was imperative that she go to Mount Othrys as soon as she could. Your feelings aren't a priority here. Her health and the health of her domain are." Amphitrite said.

"Why are you being so possessive? She's ill and that's cause for concern. But we all are." Triton asked.

"My wife is sick from unknown causes! Her family won't let me stay with her for the "good of the kingdom" and then they fail to tell me she's awake and requesting to go to Mount Othrys! I'm going to her!"

When he tried to teleport out, he got winded and stumbled back.

"You aren't going to interrupt her," Triton said. While Apollo was an Olympian with many domains, he was on- _in_ , their turf.

"What? You're going to arrest me?" Apollo scoffed. Pausing when he registered the tense water deities in front of him. "You're kidding."

"Either stay here peacefully or we put you in a cell."

One thing about being in water was that he _couldn't hear people coming._

Guards materialized at his sides. One was floating eye level with Apollo, his greens eyes glowing eerily under his helm.

The other was shorter with skin between red and pink.

"Fine," Apollo growled.

"Follow the guards," Amphitrite said lowly.

 **Poseidon...**

Poseidon leaned against the wall next to the entrance. Despite being in a space made for titans, Percy kept a human size. He wasn't sure if it was because she was sick or if it was a conscious decision.

She sat on her knees in front of Kronos's crumbled throne, head bowed as if worshiping the faded titan. Her hair fell forward, covering her face.

The sea god straightened when the energies in the room changed. His father's dormant energy surged, controlled and lead by the familiar feel of his daughter. A gold aura formed around Percy, growing brighter by the second. She was showing her Divine Form.

 **Percy...**

It was hard to focus around the pain in her head but she tried her best to meditate. Slowly the physical world faded away. It was dark but she was able to feel Kronos's power in the very stone of the palace and throne. She tugged on it, using it to bolster her own power and sink even deeper.

Time was different for everyone who imagined it. She knew Rey liked to picture a river, him on a raft, traveling down it. Tessa never visualized it but felt it. But since it wasn't concrete in any form for her, her control over time was weaker. Jessica imagined a golden river.

For Percy, it was far more complicated. It resembled strings of spider silk connected together; connected like the synapses in the brain. She felt like she was floating for a moment before the confines of her current timeline let her out. She was in the non-space between the timelines.

While all possibilities and timelines existed, only one was the true one. Souls only traveled through one string. Percy surveyed the strings around her.

All the non-soul bearing timelines were fine, normal. But one timeline stood out. It was blurring with the one she was currently living in.

The string was normal up until date night. Each timeline string was composed of numerous individual ones. Two strings appeared, anchored to the real timeline before floating off. It drifted closer, explaining the blur she was experiencing.

The two strings were _looped._ They doubled back on themselves before splitting off.

A foreign force surrounded the timeline. _Kronos's power. Whoever put us here used his scythe._

Hovering as close as she dared, she followed the real timeline. Faltering when she realized what it held.

The pain of what she saw dragged her back to her body _the wrong body._

"Percy?" Poseidon took a step forward but paused.

"He...he-" Her Divine Form was receding, heartbreak weighing down her form.

Her father stepped closer, kneeling next to her. "Who?"

Percy looked up and sniffed. "Apollo." She said as her hand came up. A film of images swarmed his vision.

They were too bright, too fast and the colors blurred at the edges.

"How dare he!" Poseidon stood, breaking the connection.

"Wait!" Percy called when it looked like the sea god was about to flash away. "I need to fix this, but I need you here in case anything happens."

"Alright." Poseidon forced his shoulders down and made his trident disappear.

Percy righted herself and she started shimmering again.

She rarely followed people in their personal timelines, it drained power and was just an invasion of privacy. But she had to. She had to see what Apollo did.

Using Kronos's power she followed Apollo's strand back to the split-off point, following it along the real timeline. This section was stretched and distorted, explaining the differing rates time was traveling at in the timelines. Then she got to the loop. She inserted herself into the minutes leading up to the abrupt turn.

She stood next to Apollo who had flashed onto Olympus. She was horrified to learn that he had her key. She was grudgingly impressed at his ingenuity in using her wedding ring as her power signature.

 _So it had been Kronos's scythe. Easy enough fix...hopefully._

"I know what I need to do."

"What's happening?"

"Can you take me to my palace and I'll explain."

The oppressive air of Mount Othrys let up until the brightness of Olympus nearly blinded them.

"Apollo used Kronos's scythe to pretend he never cheated on me. He, rather inelegantly, maneuvered time to his whims. Since it was not my own power, it affected me more than it should." Percy stopped abruptly. "That's why I'm cold." She looked down at her attire. "The lack of souls." She whispered to herself.

"So you're going to return to that timeline?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?" Percy echoed incredulously.

"I mean, in this timeline Apollo doesn't cheat. I just...just thought that you'd be happier here."

"Apollo doesn't cheat in this timeline but _that_ Apollo _did_. He's the one that cheated on me. Doesn't matter which reality." Anger started to bubble up. "And this timeline is destabilizing rapidly, there are only two souls in it!"

"Souls?"

"All timelines exist, every single one of them. But only one is the true one. Everyone has vessels, but everyone only has one soul. With only two souls in this one, it will fall apart." Percy turned away in the face of Poseidon's stunned silence. "No matter how much I hate it, I have to return the timeline to the way it should be. My duties as the goddess of time come first."

 _"Nothing yet." Artemis shook her head._

 _"I know," Poseidon said, he seemed hesitant. "We should wait."_

 _"What?" Artemis snapped her gaze to Poseidon._

 _"Percy is fixing it."_

 _"How do you know?" Athena narrowed her eyes._

 _"I don't really understand. There's this...there are these memories or something."_

 _They waited...and waited...and waited._

Percy marched into her palace, and down to the door of the vault. She paused as she heard footsteps. "Dad, you can't...I can't let you see these artifacts. Just like we can't show people the true Atlantis."

"I understand." Poseidon nodded before backing up slightly. Percy entered, sparing a glance at the hourglass. With its cracked glass and tumultuous sand, everything was not well.

She faltered in her steps as she became aware of an odd buzz in the air. As she approached the scythe it became more intense.

Percy pulled the scythe down while also leaving it on the wall. There were two in this timeline. That would certainly lead to the break down of this reality. Turning the scythe into Backbiter she put it in a conjured sheath. Running her power through it briefly she made sure to bring the correct one back with her.

When she left and locked the vault she saw her father's eyes glance down at the sword.

"It would be easier if I could have contact with Apollo, do you know where he is?"

 _Did Apollo show up?_ Poseidon telepathically asked his wife.

 _Yes. He's currently under guard in a guest bedroom._

 _Thank you._

"He's currently in Atlantis." Percy wordlessly reached a hand out. Her power was low and she needed to conserve it in order to send her and Apollo back to the proper place.

Poseidon landed them in the throne room of Atlantis.

Neither Amphitrite nor Triton asked about the sword at her hip.

Percy glanced at a guard standing at attention from his king's return. "Take me to Apollo."

"Right away."

"Percy!" Apollo shot up to his feet. He engulfed her in a hug, either unaware or ignoring her stiffness.

She shoved him away roughly. She was not going to pretend anything was fine. Her memory wasn't completely filled in yet but she knew enough.

"Percy?" He froze. "Why do you have that?"

She drew it slowly, advancing while she did so. She only held it loosely at her side, but the aura coming off of it chilled the room.

"You know full well why. You used this yourself didn't you?"

"I don't know—"

"Stop talking!" The water boiled around her free hand, coiling up her arm like a pet snake. "Otherwise I cut your tongue out." She crowded Apollo, forcing him back. Power built in the sword, mixing with what power she had left. "I was willing to let you off as light as I did. The only thing I asked was for you to _leave. Me. Alone._ " Percy growled.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

She couldn't believe Apollo would try to play innocent.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" Anger made her power flare. At this point, she gave up on concealing it. Her aura grew and her eyes turned gold. "How did you think you'd get away with tampering with _time_."

Backbiter turned back into its original form. The point of the sword extending towards Apollo's shoulder, saved only by Percy lifting it slightly. The blade curved into its true form around the back of Apollo's neck. The sun god stilled.

"You have neither the insight nor the control to manipulate time properly— _fully._ " Apollo flinched as the shaft of the scythe came to rest on his shoulder. The power emanating from it made his core throb. He had to get away. His left hand snapped up to grab Percy's right, the one holding the scythe. Ducking his head forward, just in case, he lifted the weapon and jumped to the side.

Percy spun the opposite way and Apollo fell back as a dagger hilt sprouted from his shoulder.

 _She's not attacking with the scythe, not truly._ Apollo just had to trust that Percy didn't _actually_ want him to fade. Although the way power was lashing out around her, he wasn't sure she cared.

He wasn't sure what to do. Fight her? Take and try to conceal the scythe? Even if he did that...she would remember.

Someone clenched a fist around his heart. He...lost her, _**again.**_

Light reflected off his sword as it shimmered into existence. Her smile was dark as she saw the sword.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" He tried to speak but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he would do. "Didn't think so."

He tried to take a step back, he tried to edge toward the door but he was paralyzed. The water wouldn't let him move.

Percy walked towards him, confident in his immobility. She roughly grabbed his collar, balling it in her hand. "You are not getting away unscathed."

There was a bright flash of light and when Poseidon opened his eyes they were gone.

 _No one was happy. The inaction was making everyone antsy. Poseidon was annoyed with the council's questions of how he knew things. How he know Percy was working on it._

 _His vision whited out and he saw one of the guest bedrooms in Atlantis. He felt Amphitrite and Triton at his side as he stood in the doorway. Apollo stood cornered by Percy who held...Kronos's scythe?_

 _His body became more real to him in whatever reality they were in. The him who usually possessed the body tried to move but Poseidon stopped it. He had a feeling Percy didn't need any interference. With what connection had left to his own body he called for a meeting, before getting himself there._

 _"Why have you called this meeting?" Zeus demanded of him. He sounded far away. His vision was still that of Atlantis._

 _"Brother?" Hades asked. He heard his older brother's robes as he moved closer. "Poseidon?"_

 _"Percy's fixing it now." He muttered._

 _"What?" Triton asked from his side._

 _"Are you okay?" Hades asked._

 _Poseidon scowled as Apollo materialized his sword. Percy's mouth moved but the words were too quiet for him to make out. She strode forward purposefully, grabbing Apollo and in a flash of light, they were gone._

Poseidon's vision came back abruptly. Hades was in front of him, the rest of the council was staring at him with differing levels of concern or alarm.

The sound of a body hitting the ground drew all of their attention. Apollo had been thrown to the ground on his hands and knees, his sword slid across the floor.

Percy was trembling as she turned. Poseidon couldn't tell if it was rage or exhaustion.

"If anyone has any objection to his death, speak now."

 **AN: Whew! 6.5k words later, how was it? So the stuff about Atlantis will make sense in the sequel. I hope nothing was super confusing. As the author, I have more understanding of what's going on and what I'm trying to say. Also, I think I go between uppercase "Council" and lower case "council" and I'm sorry about the inconsistency. If it truly bugs anyone I'll go back to fix it but as of now, I've read this so many times I'm leaving it, at least for now. (Also, anyone know how to do strikethrough on this site?)**

 **And in case it wasn't clear, the whole "date night" was the reason Apollo got banished to live as a mortal. It relates back to the whole "he killed three mortals and cursed one" from a previous chapter (might not be verbatim quote).**

 **Tae, as you know, is Percy's kid. He's another claimed kid. I realized Tessa and Rey would be super young kids and I wanted Percy to have a kid. If you're curious Tae is Korean. He likes to travel a lot and his skill in slowing time has allowed him to survive many battles and such with monsters. Like Percy's other kids you don't know the parent (with Jessica as an obvious exception). His mom moved to America before he was born and her English is pretty good, but they speak Korean in the household. (Meaning Tae is bilingual at least). I'm telling you this here because I don't foresee him coming up again.**

 **Also, the next chapter is planned out and I will not be budging on the main plot points. I usually encourage suggestions since, most of the time, I'm winging it. However, that is not the case this time.**

 **Thank _everyone_ for reading! New and old! _Especially_ those who came back after I was gone for a year.**

 **~Dawnmoon**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Last chapter! (Not counting the epilogue) Not much to say before starting.**

 **Please read the end note! I have an important question there!**

 _"If anyone has any objection to his death, speak now."_

The room was quiet beyond Apollo's pained breaths.

Percy stood above Apollo, Kronos's scythe in her hand. Her ancient domain adding to her presence in the room.

Eyes fell to Apollo. Blood dripped down his arm, he trembled as he sat back onto his heels, keeping his head down. He moved to grip the hilt of the dagger in his shoulder.

"Don't," Percy commanded. Her trembling ceased as her voice grew steadier.

The sun god froze, dropping his arm back into his lap.

 **Apollo...**

He stopped breathing when Percy grabbed his collar. " _You are not getting away unscathed._ " In between blinks, she pulled him forward and he only barely caught himself before going face first into the floor. His sword was thrown out of his hand.

He tensed when Percy spoke to the rest of the council. _She's serious, she wants to kill me._ He stared wide-eyed at the floor between his hands. _She's going to make me fade._ He could fight still. The dagger would have to go. Keeping his posture submissive, Apollo tried to get it out.

Percy's command froze him. He couldn't gauge what her reaction would be. What would truly send her over the edge?

He heard the scrape of metal over the floor. Fear spiked and he tried to hunch into himself further.

 **Artemis...**

Apollo made a pitiful sight.

Artemis was frozen as she watched her friend lift the scythe from where it was resting on the ground.

Apollo made a noise at the back of his throat, spurring Artemis to speak.

"Wait!" Almost all eyes snapped to her, she saw shock in the other gods' eyes, moreso from the sudden appearance of the missing duo than her outburst. She caught Poseidon's eye and shuddered at the rage contained in them. Apollo didn't move, either too scared of the goddess behind him, holding his life in her hands or resigned to his death.

"Not a permanent death, of course." Percy didn't move her stare from the back of Apollo's head. She removed Riptide from her hair, the sword elongated in her hand, reflecting light from the hearth.

Hermes was suddenly grateful that Percy was on Olympus's side. She made a terrifying figure. She held Kronos's scythe with familiarity, despite never having seen her use it, he was sure she knew how to wield it.

"Don't kill him." Artemis continued.

"Just a little?" Riptide's point rested against the back of Apollo's neck.

"At least tell us why you want to kill him when you didn't before," Hades asked, seemingly unmoved at what was happening before him.

"Tell them." Percy dragged the cold point of Riptide farther along his neck.

Apollo shuddered. There was nothing he could do to get out of this. If he fought, would the other gods restrain him? Could he even fight against Percy? He was injured and if she turned the scythe into its sword form he was sure to lose.

"P-percy, please." He couldn't say what he was really begging for. He just wanted away.

 _"Tell them."_ There was a blade on his neck, he didn't dare move.

"I-eh," He pressed his hand into his thigh, willing it to stop shaking. He was starting to regret so many things. "I used Kronos's scythe t—" Apollo took a shallow breath. "To reverse time to before I..." His throat closed, tears clouding his vision.

"Cheated on me." Percy, in contrast, sounded so _together_. Her voice was controlled. Most of the gods had never seen her so angry and it hit them that in front of them stood a side of her they never saw, the vengeful goddess. "He messed with time, he _hurt me_ once again." Her voice wavered on the words before she forced it even again. "That's why I was sick. It was because of you."

The blade at his neck bit into his skin.

"Sick?" Artemis asked gently, stepping closer. She had to stall, had to get the weapons away from Percy. She hated what her brother did, but she loved him. She couldn't let him die.

Percy didn't answer.

"Don't kill him," Hermes said.

"Why not? He's killed for less. A lot of gods have. Why can't I?"

Artemis looked over to Poseidon when he let out a heavy sigh. "Because you're better than us." It looked like it pained him to say.

"Why? Why am I always supposed to be the hero? Why do I always have to give? Why am I never allowed to be selfish?"

No one could give her an answer. Apollo felt her trembles through the blade on his neck. He took his chance. He ripped the dagger from his shoulder, using it to bat away the blade, which he was relieved to see was Riptide and not the scythe. He scuttled back, admittedly a little ungracefully, until he ran into his father's legs.

Percy's eyes shined with tears, even as they glowed gold. "You saw what his actions caused." She finally lifted her gaze to meet Poseidon's. "You know how he made me feel after he cheated on me." She made eye contact with Aphrodite and Artemis.

"Percy," Apollo said. "I'm _sorry_. I am so so sorry."

Percy was unmoved in the face of his apology. "For what?"

"Eh," His throat worked, "...everything."

Riptide went back to her hair, the scythe turned into Backbiter before being sheathed. Apollo relaxed marginally once the weapons were put away.

"For some _strange_ reason...I don't believe you." Percy ignored the wetness of her eyes and put her hands behind her back. "I don't _trust_ you." The room was tense as Percy stared Apollo down. "Hera?" Percy looked up to the goddess. "I want a divorce."

"What about Jessica!?"

"This is between you and me. And we don't have to tell people why I divorced you until after she's gone."

"Of course, Percy," Hera answered. It was unusual for the goddess of marriage herself to dissolve a marriage. But Percy asked personally. Hera closed her eyes briefly. The thread tying Apollo and Percy lit up in her vision. It was frayed with only Apollo's magic going into it. This, more than anything, showed Hera how much Percy was done.

"No," Apollo muttered in horror when he felt Hera's magic against his. "No!" Hera yanked his away, severing the bond permanently.

 **Poseidon...**

Poseidon winced when Apollo yelled out. He sounded so...defeated. Poseidon looked up towards his daughter who was glaring at Apollo. She was every bit the goddess of time in that moment and he had trouble seeing his laidback daughter.

Hera opened her eyes once she was finished and nodded to Percy.

"Phoebus Apollo," Apollo stood slowly, looking pained, "for your thievery and use of Kronos's scythe, I sentence you to live out your mistakes." Percy pulled out the scythe and it extended into its true form. "Repeatedly."

"Wait. Wait! Don't I get a trial? A vote?" Apollo looked wildly at the other Olympians.

Poseidon didn't look inclined to agree with him and neither did Aphrodite. Artemis looked desperately torn, glancing between her brother and her friend. Other gods looked either hopelessly confused or completely blank.

Apollo turned toward his father. Zeus was the god of justice and compounded with his title as King, Apollo hoped that would temper Percy's declaration.

"Father, please." He met his father's eyes. Zeus looked pained.

"There is no law that prohibits the use of the scythe. You cannot punish him for it, Percy."

"What about theft? He stole the key from me then stole the scythe." Her hand convulsed around the scythe.

"Those are punishable offences." Zeus conceded.

"He doesn't get punished for manipulating time? She was sick in the other timeline! What would have happened if you hadn't fixed time?" Poseidon turned to his daughter.

"That timeline would have furthered destabilized. I would have gotten sicker and sicker until I finally died. As the only soul Apollo would bear the full weight of the timeline and he too would die. To try to fix the messy job Apollo did, this timeline would try to pull us back. After pulling back nothing, this timeline would also start to destabilize. It would try to move all souls into another, but similar, timeline but without enough time deities, the move wouldn't work. And everyone would be lost to the void between times."

"What do you mean Apollo would be the only soul? Wouldn't there be the others in that timeline?" Hades asked.

Percy sighed. "I'm not talking about the souls that you deal with. In those timelines, those do exist. There are infinite timelines but only one carries real souls." This didn't erase the confusion on anyone's faces. "I don't want to explain further!" She said when Ares tried to ask another question. "Are we or are we not punishing him for nearly destroying reality itself!"

"You're proposing he live his mistakes repeatedly? In a time loop?" Athena asked. Percy nodded.

"How long?" Zeus asked.

"I was thinking forever but you all probably think that's too harsh." Percy spat. "Every other god can set their punishments for forever, but not me."

Apollo looked away from Hades' pitying stare. The god of the Underworld probably saw his fair share of punishments and torture. Even some of the punishments written about in the mortal's books were still going on.

"He lives out his crimes thirteen times. Returning to this timeline in..." Percy tilted her head in thought. "Five years."

The gods were surprised. Five years were practically nothing to most of them.

"Everyone in agreement?" Zeus asked.

Hestia, Hermes, and Artemis were the only ones not to raise their hands. But eleven out of fourteen still counted.

"Any last words Apollo?" Percy asked, stepping forward. The scythe was still out but held lowered to the ground.

"Thank you." His sentence could have been much worse. He only had to live out stealing her key onwards. That wasn't so long. It wasn't much of a punishment.

Percy's smirk was as cold as her fingers where she touched his forehead. Apollo's vision went dark and his body moved without his consent before he was able to see again.

Apollo disappeared and Percy dropped her hand to her side. The scythe disappeared from her hand along with the sheath for it.

Percy raised her gaze to Zeus. "Tell Asclepius that he should take over for his father for the foreseeable future."

The light quite literally left her eyes as they returned to their normal sea green. Her eyes fluttered and she fell back, Poseidon close enough to catch her.

"Hermes, retrieve Asclepius so he can see to Percy and so we can tell him of the recent developments." Hermes nodded to Zeus and flashed out. Poseidon lowered Percy all the way to the floor, summoning a pillow for her.

"Council." Asclepius bowed. "What can I do for you?" His gaze finally landed on Percy and he stepped forward without an answer. He was first and foremost, a healer. "What happened?"

"Probably energy expenditure. But we want to make sure nothing else is wrong." Poseidon answered.

Energy lighted Asclepius' fingers as he held them by Percy's temples.

"Lady Percia, can you hear me?"

Percy's eyes rolled before she was able to get them open. "Ascl'pus?"

"Hello, you've overexerted yourself. Almost dangerously. You'll need to rest and limit your power usage."

She nodded dazedly. "Tol' you to call m'Percy." Asclepius smiled before sending her off into a healing sleep.

"Lord Poseidon. I think it would be best if she recuperated in the sea."

"You'll fill him in?" Poseidon asked Zeus, putting a hand on Percy's arm in preparation to flash away.

Zeus nodded. "Of course."

"Fill me in?" Asclepius asked as he stood, backing up so he was more in the middle of the room.

"A long story-"

"That you can't tell anyone yet." Athena cut in.

 **Artemis...**

Artemis stretched as she stood to leave. Telling Asclepius what happened took a while and Artemis was feeling restless. She needed to process what had happened.

She flashed away, the gold glare of the throne room giving way to the softer fire-lit inside of her tent. She barely sat down when a voice rang in her head.

 _Lady Artemis, I've finally finished. I'm chilling in Canada right now._

Artemis winced. She had forgotten about Thalia in all of this. How would her protective lieutenant react to everything that happened to Percy? Artemis sighed as she prepared herself for the following conversation.

 **Apollo...**

Apollo took in his surroundings, trying to pinpoint exactly what his start time was. With sinking realization he took in the room. It was their bedroom. Percy walked in.

 _No, no, no_

"When was the last time you spent any time in a mortal city? With that jacket, you'll stick out." She walked closer, running a hand over his shoulder. A new pattern spread from her touch and the jacket's cut was changed.

She looked so genuinely happy and he was about to ruin all of it. He'll watch her break apart again and again. He couldn't do anything to stop it.

He wasn't just going live out his thefts, something that spanned maybe a week. He was living from, arguably, the beginning of it all. Tonight they would go to dinner. Tonight he would kill three mortals.

In approximately six months, he would cheat on Percy.

 **Percy...**

It had been three days and she was still exhausted but she needed to talk to Jessica. Percy debated whether she would tell the Camp the truth. She didn't really want to, mostly for Jessica's benefit but how else would she explain Apollo's five year disappearance?

"Mom!" Tessa exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"Hello, Tessa."

"Percy!" Rey jumped when he caught sight of the goddess as he walked in.

"We were so worried! We couldn't contact you and the gods said you and Apollo were missing!" Tessa jumped up to hug Percy.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Percy wrapped Tessa in a hug, running a hand through her hair. Rey edged over closer.

"What happened?" Percy grabbed the boy's sleeve and brought him into the hug he desperately wanted to be a part of but didn't want to admit.

 _I can't lie to them. If I had to lie to Camp I would. But not to them._

"I'll explain once Jessica is here. I want to tell all of you together."

"Last I heard she went to the archery field," Tessa mumbled into Percy's neck.

"Can one of you get her? I don't want the Camp to know I'm here yet." There was a beat where they were reluctant to let go. "And can you grab Andrew as well?" _He already knows so much. And would probably hear it all from Jessica at some point anyway._

Tessa sniffed, her eyes shiny as she pulled away. "I'll get Jess."

Rey ducked his head, trying to hide the tears that had gathered. "I'll find Andrew."

"Thank you." Percy kissed them both on the forehead. Rey pretending to be disgusted as he walked out.

Tessa returned with Jessica in a few short minutes.

"Percy!"

"Jessica." Percy smiled as she received another hug. This one shorter than the last though.

"Hello, Lady Percia." Andrew walked in behind Rey.

"Hello, Andrew."

"As my children know, I've been missing for the past...week?" Glancing around she receives nods. "I," Percy sighed before sitting on Tessa's bed, "Apollo used Kronos' scythe to turn back time. Taking me from this timeline and putting me, us, in another."

"Why would he do that?" Rey asked.

"Ah," Percy sent a glance at Jessica, asking her permission. Upon receiving it Percy glanced between Tessa and Rey. "Apollo cheated on me." Tessa gasped. "He had-" Percy took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "He had a child."

"Me," Jessica said, her siblings turning to look at her.

It was a struggle, to go from beginning to end again. But it...helped? She felt a little better for it.

"So now he's in a time loop living out his transgressions." Rey had progressively gotten angrier as her story went on. He had taken to shredding a stress ball to pieces and picking at the remains. Tessa still looked horrified and her eyes were red from tears. Andrew looked shocked and frozen that way. Jessica was...stony. She was glaring harshly at the floor. "And that leads me to my question. Jessica." Jessica looked up at her name, the glare barely softening. "I can either tell the Camp the truth of what Apollo has done in order to explain his five year absence or I can come up with something."

"What's the question?"

"I won't purposefully out you as his daughter, but it might come out. Would you be okay with that?"

Jessica thought it over. Theoretically, her fellow campers shouldn't turn on her. She isn't her father. But...

"If...if the others, the campers start to bully me..."

"It probably won't be ideal but I'll come to your defense," Percy promised.

"I will too," Rey growled, ripping a chunk of stress ball into even smaller pieces, some of them turning to ash as he sped up the time around the chunks. Tessa nodded along, a serious look on her face.

"If any of my siblings give you trouble I'll deal with them," Andrew added.

"Thanks, guys. Tell the Camp what really happened. Besides, how else would you explain away Apollo's absence?" Jessica gave a strained smile.

"Thank you," Percy said. "I'll have Chiron call a meeting after dinner." Percy stood to leave, starting to pull whatever energy she had left together.

"Wait! I-uh..." Jessica trailed off as she struggled with the clasp of her necklace. "Can you—is there any way you can get this to Apollo? I mean, I know he's in a time loop and all but I just..."

"Don't want it? He gave it to you on your birthday, yeah? What about the bracelet?"

Jessica looked at her wrist. "It's...different. I got it before I knew he was my dad. It's from this idea I had of him. The necklace I knew what was going on. It almost felt like a bribe more than an apology."

"I understand, just making sure." Percy took the necklace, contemplating it for a second before tucking it into a pocket. "I'll see you all later." Percy flashed away to the Big House. Chiron had long grown used to gods appearing and disappearing suddenly so his drink stayed in his cup.

"Hello, Percy. I'm glad to see you up on your feet."

"Thanks, Chiron. Still not feeling a hundred percent but there are things to be done. Speaking of, can you call a meeting after dinner. I have to tell the Campers something."

"Of course. May I ask what?"

"I would love to tell you personally but I don't want to explain it more times than I have to." Chiron didn't even look disappointed.

"I understand. Will you be staying here until then?"

"I have a couple more things I need to do. Then I should stay in Atlantis until I need to come here."

"Take care." Percy always felt so warm when she talked with Chiron. He was such a wonderful parental figure.

"Thank you." The homey walls of the Big House gave way to the brightness of Olympus. She walked up to the palace and knocked.

"Oh, hello Percy. What can I do for you?" Hephaestus asked as he leaned on the door jam.

After speaking with Hephaestus briefly she made her way to the stables. Artemis' reindeer turned their heads at her entrance but went back to grazing. The sun chariot's horses snorted in surprise but let her be. Poseidon had explained to them the situation while she was recuperating some of her strength. Asclepius looked up from where he was checking on the harnesses.

"Percy! You shouldn't be out of bed!" He walked closer, looking like he was ready to catch her if she decided to faint.

Percy waved a hand dismissively. "There are too many things to do."

"I'm sure there's nothing that can't wait." While that was technically true, she wanted people to hear the story from her and not from any other god.

"I have a favor to ask."

After she visited Asclepius, and after he gave her a little bit of an energy boost, she left the stables to walk to the throne room to speak with Hestia.

It didn't take long before she returned to Atlantis. She hadn't realized how tense she was until the water took her weight. She wished she had enough energy to throw the necklace in Apollo's face but that would have to wait.

 **Camp, later that evening...**

Percy appeared outside the dining pavilion when she heard Chiron make the announcement. "Campers! Please make your way to the Amphitheater when you are finished eating." There was a swarm of complaints that evening activities would be interrupted. When it quieted slightly he continued. "A god wishes to speak to you." Everyone went silent.

"Who?" A general question rose up, several voices overlapping.

Chiron looked hesitant before making eye contact with Percy, who was hiding in the shadows outside the pavilion. She nodded and turned away, heading to the Amphitheater herself.

"Lady Percia."

There were questions and theories pinging back and forth but eventually, everyone finished eating and made their way over. Percy was standing behind the fire as if it was some sort of shield, hands behind her back.

"Some of you might have been privy to the fact that I was missing." She spoke to the fire as the last of the campers rushed to sit down. "To fully explain the who and the why I must tell a story."

Her tone remained passive and her face never changed from its stare into the fire.

"Asclepius is taking over his father's duties in the interim. I will take up any remaining slack and be acting as the fourteenth Olympian until he returns." Percy finally lifts her gaze, scanning the crowd. "Any questions?"

"What happened to Apollo's kid?" The son of Hermes preemptively shied away.

"No one will be privy to their fate unless willed otherwise."

"Beyond Apollo's punishment...is it business as usual?" An Athena kid asked.

"Yes. We only needed to explain Apollo's absence and who his replacement is. Any prayer to Apollo should be direct to his son until his return.

"Any other questions?" Percy scanned the crowd. "If there are any more at a later date feel free to ask. However, for the next few days, I'll be in my father's kingdom restoring my strength. Thank you." Percy turned and left. With all the teleporting she didn't feel up to magicing herself away. Pausing, with her feet in the water, she pulled strength from the ocean to do one more thing. She took a box and a paper from her pocket before willing them away.

 **Jessica...**

Jessica followed the mass of campers out of the Amphitheater. Hearing the story again wasn't any easier and Rey snuck out part way through. She and Tessa returned to their cabin where only Rey's lamp and Tessa's string lights were on. Rey was writing angrily in his journal but the room was otherwise silent.

Jessica then noticed the box on her bed. A note underneath it.

 _ **Hey Jessica,**_

 _ **If you haven't already I'd recommend opening the box.**_

Her eyes jumped down the page slightly, realizing it was in Ancient Greek, before putting it down. She wiggled the top off the box, her brows coming together in confusion.

 _ **I understand why you wouldn't want Apollo's gift. But it was extremely useful. I got you another one with similar capabilities. I had Hephaestus make it. Asclepius charmed it with its original healing properties. Perhaps stronger since he surpassed Apollo in healing. I asked Hestia to charm it to glow with the light of the hearth fire. I believe she added more but you'd have to talk to her about it since I don't really know what she did.**_

 _ **I don't want to scare you with all this preparation, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Who knows what Apollo's broken Oath will bring, or if the Styx will consider his punishment fulfilled.**_

 _ **Stay safe. I'll be there for you.**_

 _ **Percy**_

 _ **PS. I was unsure of the pendant design. I wasn't sure if you'd want the sun charm again. I didn't want to assume you'd like any symbol of mine. The charm will change shape if you wish it too, just picture it in your head.**_

Jessica turned back to the necklace. It was just a circle with a fancy J in it. After a moment of thought, Jessica pulled it out of the box. _Just picture it?_ She closed her eyes and upon opening it the necklace was an hourglass.

Part of her had only really gone with Percy as a parent because of the protection it would afford. But after everything that had happened...

 _...if you hurt Lady Percia any more. If you hurt me. If you keep messing up, then that's it. You'll just be another god to me._

She didn't want Apollo as her dad anymore. And embracing Percy as her mom just...felt right.

 **Poseidon, a day later...**

 _Hey, Poseidon?_

 _ **Artemis?**_

 _Thalia has returned from her hunt and I told her what has happened in her absence. She got upset. It's been a few days and I think she'll be okay if she saw Percy._

 _ **It would be best if Percy stayed here as to not set back her healing. I'll ask her and if she agrees then I'll grant you and Thalia passage.**_

 _I will inform Thalia. Thank you._

"Percy?" Poseidon called and he got closer to his daughter's room. "Percy?" He knocked.

"Yeah? Come in." Her and Triton were both squinting at a board between them. Different figurines were grouped together. Percy smiled, "Get ready to lose Eina." She slid three figures forward and grabbed one of Triton's cards.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for spreading yourself too thin!"

"Am I going to have to make her crown princess? Sounds like you're not doing too well, Triton." Poseidon teased.

"I had to start from scratch!" Triton defended, twisting to look at his dad.

"Anyway, Percy, Thalia is done with her hunt and wants to see you." Percy paled. Though it was hard to tell since she had transformed into her mermaid form.

"I, uh, forgot I'd have to talk to her. When is she coming and how angry is she?"

"Artemis asked for passage, so whenever you're ready. And, apparently, it's been a few days."

"Huh, alright. Let 'em over then."

There was a couple second delay but two forms flashed in.

"PERCIA JACKSON!"

"Thalia!"

 **Apollo...**

He screamed mentally when his attempts at moving proved futile.

"Hey, Kada*." Percy breezed in like she had the last two times at this point. The affectionate nickname rolling off her tongue. She still called him that even when she knew what he did. It forced him to reevaluate all their interactions.

Except, this time, Percy didn't continue to the bedroom to take a shower. Apollo suddenly realized he had agency over his own body again and looked up sharply from the book he was forced to read again.

"Percy?" Her demeanor changed and that was when he knew he was talking to the present Percy...or future?

Her eyes glinted as she stepped closer. Apollo quickly realized only his neck up were free.

"I have a present for you." Apollo's eyes were drawn to the gold glint as Percy removed her hand from her pocket.

He didn't believe it could have gotten worse. But he was wrong.

In Percy's hand was the sign of his daughter's rejection of him.

"Did you...did you tell her how useful it is?" Anything. Any reason to get her to keep it.

"I replaced it. Healing and light. Easy peasy."

"Why," Apollo swallowed. "Why show me?" His voiced defeated.

"I couldn't leave you here forever."

"You're already punishing me more than the other gods think!" Percy shrugged, no denying it.

"Not my fault people assume I only meant your thefts." Percy moved around behind him. Apollo watched the pendant lower into his eye line. She clasped it, letting it rest fully around his neck. It burned as it settled.

"Have fun."

 **AN: I hope you guys liked this! Does this satisfy at least some of your need for revenge?**

 **Important Question!**

 **I've written a little bit of an epilogue and will be posting that in maybe a week or so. My question is: Are there any "loose ends" you want me to address? Any characters you'd like me to check in on? (One of them might be that Poseidon promised to hurt Apollo but never did so I might include that in the epilogue.)**

 **Let me know and if I can't figure out a way to write it in then I'll at least address it in the ending AN.**

 **There will be a sequel! Currently, it has no title but I will post a sort of "notification" chapter after the epilogue once I post the first chapter of the sequel. So if you don't want to be subscribed to me you can just subscribe to the story itself and not miss the sequel.**

 ***Kada is a nickname for Apollo that Percy made up. It's from the Greek word Liakáda meaning 'sunshine' (as told to me by google translate. Forgive me if that's incorrect.) I just felt weird when I tried 'sweetheart' and 'honey'. I don't have anything against them I just personally didn't think they fit.**

 **Thank you all, especially ones who came back after I was gone for a year!**

 **Leave comments for any epilogue suggestions!**


End file.
